Tis the Season
by blossomdreams
Summary: It's the holiday season in Konoha! Which means new traditions, old traditions, and love blooming in different ways. Watch as the Konoha 11 celebrate the holiday season. NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoSai, and other couples
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's been awhile since I wrote a story, but with my pairing becoming canon I have so many feels! So I decided to make this advent fic ^_^ Hopefully school will let me post a chapter a day. Well let's begin!

* * *

><p>There weren't many things that Naruto hated. He hated when Ichiraku closed, but instant ramen rectify that problem. He hated when Iruka-sensei assigned extra homework or when Tsunade made him do extra paperwork, but he could easily get around that. Even when the village didn't want him around there was always something he could do to keep him busy, until he pushed the loneliness into the back of his mind again.<p>

Then there was one thing he hated that he couldn't ignore no matter how hard he tried. Holiday season in Konoha. He couldn't push back the sadness of looking at all the holiday cheer that seemed to spread around the village like fire. At the academy when Shikamaru and the others talked about their families and presents, Naruto would increase his pranks, until they stopped talking about it.

Every year he did something different, something bigger, to distract himself from the holidays. It beat going to his lonely apartment and daydreaming about the holidays with his family. However, one day things changed. Iruka joined him for ramen and gave him a present. Kakashi would give him a gift after he treated him to dinner. His friends made sure to invite him to the group holiday dinner.

Hinata would try to give him a gift or card, but she always ran off before Naruto could say anything. He didn't understand it at the time even when Jiraiya teased him about it. Naruto really enjoyed the holidays with Jiraiya even if the old pervy sage snuck away to drink when he fell asleep. It was nice to wake up to a present by his bed.

In time the holidays became something Naruto started to enjoy. When he walked through the gates towards Hokage Tower he looked forward to the new holiday season.

* * *

><p>"Alright Naruto, that's all for today."<p>

"Thanks Kakashi-sen—I mean Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi chuckled as he organized the papers on his desk.

It felt different to be in Hokage Tower with Kakashi behind the desk instead of Tsunade. The last thing Naruto heard about Tsunade she went on a gambling spree where she finally won, then lost everything at once. Naruto felt bad for Shizune, but he knew she could handle it.

Once Kakashi put Naruto's report away he turned to him. "Hmm, isn't this the time you ask for extra work? Tsunade-san told me it's something you do around this time of year."

"Oh, um, not this year. I have plans."

"Is it with a certain young lady? A certain young lady that's heiress to a certain clan…"

"Hey! I mean, um, well yes." Naruto mumbled with a blush across his cheeks. It would be their first Christmas together and he really looked forward to it.

Kakashi chuckled again. "I see, I see, well I don't want to hold you up. Have a nice evening Naruto-kun."

"You too, Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded before he walked over to the door. He opened the door and turned to Kakashi. "Oh yeah, Hokage-sama, tell Iruka-sensei I said hi." He smirked before he closed the door behind him. They weren't very obvious, but Naruto could tell. Iruka-sensei became very happy whenever Kakashi was around.

Naruto grinned as he walked down the hall. As much as he loved messing with his former sensei he couldn't wait to see Hinata again.

* * *

><p>If someone told Hinata that one day she would be decorating the apartment she shared with Naruto, she wouldn't believe them. She would think the person was playing a trick on her or bullying her again. Kiba teased her about it when they were younger. It only took one look from Shino to quiet him down, but it was something Hinata dreamed about. For that dream to come true made her so happy it almost felt surreal.<p>

Hinata hummed a holiday tune softly as she taped a snowflake on the wall. She stepped back to look at her handy work with a pleased smile on her face. When she found out that Naruto was coming back from his weeklong mission she got to work. She bought ingredients for ramen along with Christmas decorations. She may have bought a lot of decorations along with a tree, but she wanted their first Christmas together to be memorable.

Hinata couldn't decorate around the compound. Her father wasn't one for the holidays, so she always snuck a plastic snowman in her room every year. It felt so good to openly decorate and do all the activities around the holidays. Not to mention spend it with Naruto. She didn't want her dream to end.

Hinata walked to the kitchen to check on the ramen when the door opened. She smiled when she heard her name.

"Hinata! I'm home!"

She would never get tired of hearing that.

Hinata turned down the heat on the pot before she walked out the kitchen with a warm smile on her face. "Welcome home."

Naruto grinned. There was something wonderful about seeing Hinata's warm smile when he came home. He walked over to her when he noticed the decorations around the room. There were stars, snowflakes, garland, and an empty tree in the corner with various boxes of ornaments around it. Naruto never had time to decorate when he lived by himself. When he tried to shop for decorations the store owners wouldn't let him stay for more than five minutes before they yelled at him or glared at him, until he left.

Now there were decorations along the walls and warm ramen in the kitchen. Things couldn't get any better. His eyes watered a bit as he walked around the living room.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata who walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Is this okay? I wanted to surprise you when you came home, but I'm still not finished. We have to decorate the tree and the kitchen, and…Naruto!" She squealed when Naruto picked her up and swung her around as Hinata giggled in her arms.

Naruto gave a big grin as he placed her down and pressed kisses against her cheek.

"I love it! Are you going to make cookies too? Can we get stockings too?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, we can get everything. I'm off too, so we can go Christmas shopping soon."

"I can't wait!" Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Oh Hinata, I missed you."

Hinata smiled. "I missed you too." She whispered as she placed her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. There was nothing better than having Hinata in his arms after coming home from a mission. He loved the soft sigh that left her lips when he rubbed her back. He moved to deepen the kiss when Hinata reluctantly pulled away.

"What's up?" Naruto whispered.

"Kiba wants to meet at the new tea shop to discuss Secret Santa. I told him to postpone it, until you came back. Do you want to go? I understand if you want to stay home and rest…" She whispered as her fingers trailed down his cheek.

Naruto hummed softly as he leaned into her touch. "Yeah I want to go, but first I need to rest…" He gave a foxy grin as he picked Hinata up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Naruto!" Hinata giggled as she placed her arms around his neck.

Naruto kissed her as he kicked the door closed behind them.

He couldn't wait to see what the holiday season would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! We're back with the second chapter of the story. Alright I'm doing good with updating every day. I know I said it in the past chapter, but I'm like so excited that NaruHina is canon! Oh my goodness their children are so cute. I can't deal with the cute of their family. Alright time to begin the story. As usual I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

Oh and the rating might change soon, just a heads up.

Okay here's the cleaned up version. Enjoy! Oh and thank you so much for the follows and reviews.

Let's Begin!

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed happily as he nuzzled the back of Hinata's neck. "You always smell so good." He whispered against her skin.<p>

Hinata giggled as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

They were snuggled together in bed after their welcome home session. Hinata couldn't believe Naruto's stamina after being away on a week-long mission, but she loved it. After the war they didn't have many big missions where a huge battle decided the fate of the village. There were still danger around, but everything stayed quiet. Hinata understood the importance of the small missions they participated in, but she didn't like going to bed alone. When Naruto wasn't around the bed always felt a little colder no matter how many blankets she wrapped up in. To have Naruto back home felt wonderful.

Hinata turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss against his neck.

"Mmm…ready to welcome me home again." Naruto chuckled as his fingers trailed down her back.

Hinata melted from the touches as she nuzzled his neck. "I would love to, but we have to go soon. Remember? Secret Santa?"

Naruto groaned. "Can't they do it next week? I really missed you."

Hinata giggled. "I missed you too, but I already asked Kiba to postpone it. I couldn't ask him to do it again. I'm sure it won't take too long, then we'll be right back home, okay?" She smiled at the pout she knew was on Naruto's face.

After a short while he nodded. "Okay. That works because when we come back home I can take my time since we're both off."

Hinata flushed as she buried her face against his neck. "Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as he cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Although their relationship turned intimate Hinata still blushed from time to time. Naruto didn't mind. He loved making her blush and the cute sounds she made when she was flustered. Naruto brushed their lips together before he pulled back. He reluctantly left the warmth of Hinata's body as he stood up from the bed. He stretched his arms above his head before he scratched the back of his head.

"How much time do we have?"

Hinata almost missed the question as her eyes took in his lean, muscled body. She snapped out of her haze and turned to the clock on the wall. "About thirty minutes. Why? Oh!" She squealed as Naruto picked her up from the bed.

Naruto gave his foxy smile as he carried her to the bathroom. "That's about enough time to take a quick shower and eat your wonderful ramen."

"Are you sure we'll have enough time after our shower?" Hinata asked with a glint in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "True, well, we might have to take two then…"

"That sounds fine to me…" Hinata smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Naruto kissed her back as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

They would only be a few minutes late.

That wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>Tenten woke up again from the third nap she tried to take since she got home. She wanted to do something before she had to meet Kiba and the others for Secret Santa, but nothing worked. She tried taking care of her weapons when she lost interest after polishing her kunai for fifteen minutes. Next, she tried to read a book. When she picked up the book that Neji gave to her the sight of his notes were too jarring, so she put it back. When TV couldn't hold her interest she went to bed.<p>

Tenten grumbled when she turned to the clock on her bedside table. In a few minutes, happy people were going to surround her with their stories and plans for the holidays, while she wished to go back home and sleep. Many of her friends hooked up after the war, which she understood. She knew how long it took for some couples to form like Naruto finally noticing Hinata or Sakura and Sasuke mending their rift. While Tenten understood it, it still hurt. She wanted her special person to be with her too, but he couldn't. Not anymore.

Tenten turned away from the clock and slid under the covers. Maybe she could tell the others that she wasn't feeling well. Then again Hinata would check on her with Lee and Sakura. Tenten couldn't believe the way Hinata comforted her after the war. Tenten may have lost a teammate and her crush, but Hinata lost her cousin. She couldn't imagine that type of pain. Tenten returned the favor whenever she could.

Tenten tried to think of different ways to get out of meeting the others when she heard banging on her door and a familiar voice.

"Tenten! Tenten! Come on or we'll be late!" Lee shouted.

Tenten groaned and tried to bury further into her bed. _Please, Lee, go away!_ She tried to ignore the bangs against her door when they stopped. She thought Lee left, until she heard him again.

"Tenten? Are you there?"

Tenten felt a knot in her stomach from the concern in Lee's voice. She wouldn't be the only one missing Neji during the holiday season. It would be the first year Lee wouldn't be able to do his gift wrapping competition. It was silly, but it was funny to watch Neji try to beat Lee in wrapping presents. Lee wouldn't be able to do any of the competition he planned either. She knew Lee had to be hurting as much as she did. Yet, he was in front of her door

If Lee could get up then she could too.

Tenten got out of bed and walked over to the door. "In a minute Lee!" She worked out some of the tangles in her loose hair as she opened the door to an energetic Lee. Tenten smiled as she gave a halfhearted wave. "Hey Lee."

Lee grinned. "Good evening TenTen! I wanted to make sure that we won't be late for Secret Santa. It's the first time we've had one in a while. I didn't know if you were home or not."

"Yeah I was home, I just woke up from a nap." Tenten said as she stepped aside to let Lee in. "Well you know where everything is. Give me like ten minutes then we can leave okay?"

Lee nodded. "I'll be waiting in the living room!"

Tenten gave another smile as she walked back to her bathroom. She saw the hurt in Lee's eyes behind his energetic smile. He didn't want to go alone either. Tenten hummed softly as she turned on the shower.

Maybe Secret Santa would be good for both of them.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked at her watch and shook her head. "We're going to be a little late."<p>

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

They were on their way to the bar in the civilian area to meet up with the others. Hinata planned to leave a little earlier when she became distracted during their meal. Naruto always looked so happy eating her ramen that she couldn't resist giving him another kiss. Likewise, with Naruto who noticed how cute Hinata looked when she ate ramen that he kissed her too. They were finally able to leave after they cleaned up the kitchen.

Hinata smiled as she took his hand. "It's fine. I'm sure Kiba-kun won't be too mad."

Naruto grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Hinata hummed as she rested her head against his arm. "I don't know. So many things I've wanted came true that I don't know what to ask for."

Naruto kissed her temple. She was too cute sometimes. "Aww, I'm sure there's something."

"Hmm, well, I'll think about it. Deal?"

Naruto nodded as he squeezed her waist. "Deal."

Hinata rested back against him when something came to mind. She looked up at Naruto as she bit her lip. "Um, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well I wondered, um, if you would like to go to…" Hinata started when she heard a familiar voice behind them.

"We're late!"

"Hey, we'll get there."

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Shikamaru and Temari behind them. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets while Temari fussed at him. Something that wasn't out of the ordinary for the two.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out as Hinata waved. Shikamaru and Temari stopped their argument and waved at them. While they walked over Naruto turned to Hinata. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I'll tell you later." Hinata whispered as she patted his arm.

"Okay." Naruto whispered back and kissed her cheek.

"You two are sickly cute as usual." Shikamaru said.

Temari shook her head. "Hi guys. Are you ready for Secret Santa?"

Naruto grinned. "I can't wait!"

"Kiba-kun is really happy to be over it this year, but Shino-kun will be helping him. He has a very good eye for gifts." Hinata said.

"I figured he would since he watches all the time." Shikamaru said.

They talked about different little things on their way to the bar. For the first time, in a long time, the conversation wasn't about upcoming missions or trying to stop a dangerous situation from growing. The only worry they had was picking a gift and that wasn't too bad.

Kiba shook his head when Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari walked in and settled around the table. "You guys are late."

"Yeah we're here, aren't we?" Shikamaru drawled before he yawned.

"Doesn't matter! I planned for this thing to happen at 7 it's like almost 9 o'clock! Where were you guys?" Kiba asked as he looked around the table. He was one of the first people to come, well, actually it was Shino, but he didn't see him. It took about three beers and some appetizers to mend that mistake again.

Ino and Sai were next along with Chouji and Karui, who stayed behind to be a representative for Kumo. Tenten and Lee came next. Kiba had to admit he was happy to see them, though it was still weird not to see Neji with them. While they waited for the others Kiba got the hat ready and caught up with them. It was funny to think that a little while ago they didn't know if they would be able to have this kind of leisure time. Now Kiba didn't give it a second thought.

Kiba turned to Hinata and Naruto who looked at each other before they turned back to him. Naruto gave a sheepish smile while Hinata looked away with a flush across her face. Naruto opened his mouth when Kiba shook his head.

"_You_ just came home, so I know what you two were doing. Not to mention I can smell it." Kiba smirked and tapped his nose. Hinata pressed her red face against Naruto's arm. Naruto chuckled and rubbed her back. "It's alright, Hina-chan."

"Well I know about you two. How about everyone else?" Kiba asked as he looked around.

Chouji spoke first. "I had to show Karui-chan around."

Karui nodded. "I'm new here, remember?"

"Okay I understand that. How about you two?" Kiba turned to Shikamaru and Temari.

Temari pointed to Shikamaru. "_He_ took another nap before we came here."

Shikamaru shrugged. "We're here, aren't we?"

"That was like your second nap."

"It was actually a third one."

Temari sighed while everyone laughed around the table.

Kiba chuckled. "That sounds about right."

"Hey we were here with you." Ino said while Sai nodded. "Yes even though we had sexual relations before we arrived."

Ino's cheeks flushed as she covered his mouth and gave an awkward laugh. "Sai! We weren't doing anything, remember?"

Sai frowned as he gently moved Ino's hands away from his mouth. "But Ino-chan we were…"

"Later! We'll talk later!" Ino exclaimed.

Sai smiled as he nodded. "Right. I read before that it's good for couples to do that after intercourse."

Ino shook her head as she fell back in her seat. She sat up when she noticed two people missing. "Where's Sakura and Sasuke-kun?"

"Um Sakura is still doing some work at the hospital. I think Sasuke isn't back yet." Naruto said.

"Alright I have something I want to ask." Shikamaru leaned forward and looked around. "Are we really going to include Uchiha-san? I mean, he hasn't exactly been here for us to know what he likes. Do you know Naruto?"

"Well, we started to hang out again, but we always end up arguing that I forget to ask." Naruto said.

Hinata noticed the way Naruto tensed at the mention of Sasuke's name. Sasuke may be back and they started to hang out again, but Naruto always worried that the others wouldn't welcome him back in the same way. She grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hinata relaxed when Naruto squeezed her hand back and kissed her reddened cheek.

Kiba hummed as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I was thinking about that. I know Sakura-chan want to include him. It doesn't matter to me because I'm sure I won't be picking his name out the hat anyway. I'll change my mind though if you want him included too Naruto."

"It's tradition right? It's no harm in letting him join. I'm not sure if he'll participate though, just to let you know, but I want him included." Naruto said.

Kiba looked over at Shino who nodded. "That's fine. We'll put his name in the hat too."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thanks." He didn't want to be the one to tell Sakura if no one wanted him to join.

"See, problem solved! Now we can begin. So you guys remember how it goes, right? There are names in the hat, you pick one, and give a gift to the person on the piece of paper. We'll exchange gifts two days before Christmas because I know how crazy Christmas Eve can be. Any questions?" Kiba asked.

"Where are we exchanging gifts?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, um, hadn't thought about that. Any suggestions?" Kiba said. While everyone started to bring up different places Naruto blurted out, "Our place! We can do it at our place. We'll have cookies, milk, and the works! Oh if that's alright with you Hinata."

Hinata giggled. "Of course, I was going to suggest our place too."

Naruto smiled as he stared lovingly into Hinata's eyes. Hinata looked back at him with a soft flush on her cheeks when Kiba loudly cleared his throat and waved the hat to them. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Now pick a name out the hat before you two make out."

They quickly picked their names and passed the hat around. Lee was the last person to the pick a name. Once he pulled the piece of paper out, he handed the hat back to Kiba. "Okay, so if there are any questions about the person you have ask Shino. Now that's done, um, how is everyone? It's been a while since we've been together without being on a battlefield."

Everyone shared a laugh around the table. It did feel like a long time where they weren't fighting or heading off to a dangerous mission.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer when he spotted Sakura and waved her over. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Sakura! Glad you could make it." Ino said.

Sakura smiled as she pulled her gloves off. "Hey everyone. It was hard trying to get away, but I did it. So what I miss?" She asked as she pulled up a chair next to Temari.

Everyone looked nervously around the table. They didn't know if they should tell Sakura their suggestion of keeping Sasuke out of Secret Santa or not. Sakura looked around the table as her stomach tightened. She knew the silence had something to do with Sasuke. She had to admit it was hard to try and get everyone to accept him again. She started to fidget when Hinata handed the hat to her.

Hinata smiled as she lightly shook the hat. "Pick a name out the hat Sakura-chan. We're going to exchange gifts at our place two days before Christmas. You're welcome to join us, though if you already have plans, we understand."

Sakura smiled as she took the hat. "Thanks, sounds like fun. I'll be sure to tell Sasuke-kun when he comes back."

"I really do hope you can make it. Now I think we were talking about how we all were doing, right Kiba?" Hinata said.

"Yeah that's right. So, how is everyone?" Kiba asked.

Naruto felt his heart swell at the way Hinata so easily changed the situation. He kissed her hair as he squeezed her hand again. He couldn't wait to get her home.

Everyone settled down as the conversation started again. Sasuke had been a confusing topic for the Konoha 11 since his pardoned. They didn't want to welcome him back so easily after everything that happened. However, that was hard when he helped around the village. Not to mention the effort he made with the others when Naruto or Sakura bought him around. They weren't welcoming him with open arms, but they didn't shun him either.

It was a slow process, but it was still progress.

Naruto didn't know if Sasuke would join them, but he hoped he would.

* * *

><p>Around midnight everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways home. Tenten pulled the scarf tighter around her neck as she thought about the name she picked out. She pulled out Shino, one of the most private person in their group. She had no idea what to get him. She hoped Hinata could help her.<p>

"I believe tonight was a success!" Lee exclaimed happily.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah it wasn't too bad. Um, thanks for getting me out the house."

"It's not a problem Tenten. I know that N-Neji wouldn't want us to miss out on the festivities." Lee said.

Tenten caught the way his voice trembled at Neji's name. She remembered the way Lee broke down on the battlefield, she wondered how long Lee was trying to stay happy for her sake. Tenten playfully bumped their arms together with a small smile. "You're right, he wouldn't, so we'll have to celebrate twice as hard for him."

Lee nodded. "Right!"

Tenten giggled for the first time in days. "So, you did you get?"

"I got Sai."

"Man, that's an easy one."

"Who did you receive?"

"Shino-san."

"He's not hard to shop for."

"That's what you say."

Lee laughed as Tenten giggled on their way back to her place.

It looked like the night wasn't as horrible as she imagined.

* * *

><p>The minute they returned home Naruto gathered Hinata in his arms and kissed her. Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and rubbed their noses together.<p>

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but for what?"

"The way you helped Sakura-chan. I really appreciate it. I mean I know it hasn't been easy with Sasuke-kun coming back and all…"

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek as she stared into his eyes. "It's no problem. I know how stressful it can be to have everyone avoid telling you something. I hoped it helped."

"I think it did. Thank you so much." Naruto said as he pressed kisses against her cheek.

Hinata giggled. "You're welcome."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist on the way to their bedroom. "I'm so happy we're having the party here. That's alright, right? Sorry, I didn't mean to just plan it without asking you."

Hinata smiled as they settled on the bed. Naruto took off his jacket, leaving him in a t-shirt while Hinata took off her layered shirt, leaving her in a tank top. Naruto leaned back against the pillows while Hinata snuggled against his side. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "It's fine. I think it would be nice to have a holiday event here. I've, um, gone to many holiday parties on the compound that weren't very fun. It will be nice to have a change. Not to mention it will be our first time hosting an event too."

Naruto gave a soft smile as he rubbed her side. "Yeah, yeah it will. A party at our place sounds nice. Oh, what did you want to ask me earlier?"

Hinata bit her lip as she messed with the end of Naruto's shirt. "Um, my father wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the request. "Wait? At the compound?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes. He was very insistent, but I wanted to ask. Um, would you like to join my family for dinner? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I can always tell my father that we can't go. N-Naruto?" She looked up at him when he didn't say anything.

Naruto took her hand and kissed her fingers as he turned his tearful eyes to her. "I…I would love to. I really would."

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto pulled her close. He couldn't believe he was going to his first family dinner. It may be at the Hyuuga compound which meant he would have to talk to Hiashi, a challenge in and of itself, but that didn't scare him. If it meant he could be with the girl in his arms forever then he would do it.

After all, he never ran away from a challenge.

* * *

><p>So many of these chapters are going to start with NaruHina, show other couples, and may end with them. It's not very concrete, but I'm just filled with so many feelings that it's going to be pretty NaruHina heavy.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! It's going to be very fluffy because I love the holidays. Besides, I needed to write some fluff after my semester. As usual I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Clean version coming soon.

Let's begin!

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the curtains of their bedroom causing Naruto to stir. He didn't have to get up for a mission or a meeting today, but his body hadn't switch off from the mission times. Naruto moved to pull Hinata closer when he didn't feel anything. Naruto frowned as he felt around the bed for her warmth before he opened his eyes. He sat up and scratched his head as his mind tried to place where she went when his nose picked up something delicious from the kitchen. Naruto smiled as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.<p>

Since they started to live together Naruto's morning routine changed for the better. Instead of waking up and staring at the ceiling he woke up with Hinata in his arms. Sometimes they would cuddle, kiss, or talk before they got up to start the day. He didn't have to worry about eating ramen with expired milk for breakfast when Hinata made him a warm breakfast every morning. Not to mention his refrigerator stayed packed with food.

One of the noticeable difference of his morning was the way Hinata greeted him. It never failed to put a smile on his face and help him start the day. He dreamed about many mornings going the same way when he was a kid. He never thought it would happen to him.

Once he finished up in the bathroom, he walked in the kitchen. Naruto leaned against the doorway as he watched Hinata cook some eggs. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she wore one of his shirts and some pajama pants. He loved the way his shirts fit on her. Naruto continued to stare when Hinata looked over at him with a light flush on her cheeks.

"Good morning. I hope eggs are okay."

Naruto pushed away from the doorway as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Morning! Eggs are perfectly fine."

Hinata smiled as she continued to cook. "Any plans for today?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about getting another pot for my plant. Mena has grown so big now that he needs his own pot."

"Sounds good."

"How about you?"

"I was going to visit the compound today to tell father we're going to be for dinner. I know we can use the phone, but he would rather I tell him in person. Then I was going to do a little shopping. I need another pot for my plant too."

"Cool, maybe we can go together when you're finished at the compound."

"I would love too."

Naruto smiled as he squeezed her waist and kissed her cheek. Hinata giggled as she turned off the fire and turned around in Naruto's arms. "Maybe we can do some more decorating too."

"I would love too, but I want to do something before we eat."

"What's that?"

Naruto gently moved her away from the stove before he eased her against the counter and kissed her. Hinata closed her eyes as she pulled Naruto closer. Naruto hummed softly as he deepened the kiss.

He could definitely get used to mornings like this.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. For the first time, in a long time, he didn't want to go back to sleep. He thought that sleeping at home instead of Chouji's place was a good idea. He didn't want his mom to be alone during the holidays and while Chouji's family didn't mind, Shikamaru didn't want to leave him mom. Then again since his dad died Shikamaru didn't know what he wanted to do.<p>

Shikamaru got up from his bed and grabbed his packet of cigarettes. His mom didn't like for him to smoke inside the house, but she didn't mind if he smoked outside. He put on the nearest clothes before he left his room and walked downstairs. Shikamaru greeted his mom on his way outside. It was too cold so he didn't put on a coat. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and felt around for his lighter. He cursed under his breath at the idea of going back inside when someone put a lighter in his hand.

"Don't you think it's too early to smoke?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he lit his cigarette. "Never too early to smoke."

Temari shook her head as she took a seat. She stayed in Konoha to be a liaison for Suna. She was only going to stay for a while, but once her relationship with Shikamaru turned from friends into more she didn't want to leave. Temari felt that she should go back home to help Gaara, but Gaara reassured her that she didn't have to. She would always have a home in Suna since her heart belonged in Konoha. Temari didn't know Gaara could have such a kind heart.

Besides, someone had to get Shikamaru out of bed. Someone other than Chouji.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet."

"You should eat."

"I'll get right on that."

Temari looked out at the garden while Shikamaru took another drag on his cigarette. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck as he took a seat next to her. "Is Gaara and Kankuro coming to the village?"

Temari nodded. "They'll be here for some official Kage holiday party, but when I told them about Secret Santa they wanted to join. So, I'll tell Naruto that Gaara and Kankuro are going to join us."

"He'll be happy about that."

"Hinata won't mind, will she?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm sure Gaara and Kankuro have no problems with her and she has no problem with them. She won't mind."

Temari nodded. "Alright."

They fell silent again as Temari hummed softly while Shikamaru smoked. He tried to rack his brain for something, anything, to say when Temari broke the silence first.

"Do you have any plans after breakfast?"

"Maybe go over to Chouji's place or take another nap."

"You just woke up."

"And I'm tired again."

Temari sighed as she turned to him. "Why don't we get some of our Christmas shopping done? We can invite your mom."

"How about you go shopping with her while stay here and sleep."

"No."

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. "Fine, I'll go, but I can't make any promises that I'll be awake."

"You can sleep in the chair outside the changing rooms if that will make you happy."

"Oh, but it will."

Temari wanted to glare at him, but a small giggle left her lips instead. Shikamaru's lips quirked into a small smirk as he watched her. The holidays hadn't been easier since his dad died. Being alone with his mom while she worked out her grief made him appreciate his dad even more. Shikamaru didn't know how his dad could be with his mom for so long and not lose his mind. He could only take her yelling at him for so long before he disappeared around the village or at Chouji's place.

Shikamaru didn't hold it against her. The holidays were his father's favorite time of year. He always made sure their house was decorated, they had cookies, and came up with different holiday events every year. Shikamaru used to think his father did too much, until he saw his mom drag herself around the house, he knew how important it was.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"After breakfast let's get some decorations for the house and your apartment."

Temari frowned as she looked over at him. "Seriously?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Seriously."

Temari eyed him a bit before she nodded. "Alright, I would like that."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement before he blew out the smoke of his current cigarette and watched it disappear into the garden. Temari sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. She smiled when Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist. She hummed a holiday tune as she closed her eyes while Shikamaru smoked.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed having Temari around.

* * *

><p>"I take it that we're all set for the dinner then?" Hiashi asked.<p>

Hinata nodded. "Yes father, Naruto is going to come."

"Very good."

After breakfast and a little fun in the kitchen, Naruto walked with Hinata to the compound. Many people's attitude in the compound about Naruto changed since he became hero of the village. After his heroic efforts in bringing Hanabi back, her father opened the gates of the compound to Naruto. While he still had the attitude of a protective father, Hiashi didn't deny their relationship, much to her relief.

Naruto waited in the garden while Hinata talked with her father.

"I take it everything else is going smoothly."

"Yes father,"

"Any plans of furthering the courtship towards the engagement stage?"

Hinata felt her face flush as she tried to push it down. It's something she's thought about, but hadn't bought up to Naruto. She didn't want to seem pushy even though she knew she wouldn't want to spend her life with anyone else. Hinata shook her head.

"We're still talking father, but it is in the future."

Hiashi hummed as he saw the red on her daughter's cheeks. He saw the way Naruto looked at her when they were together. It was quite similar to the way he once stared at Hinata's mother, so he didn't see why there was no ring on Hinata's finger yet. Of course, he knew Hinata wouldn't push such things. He would have to wait for Naruto to make his move, though he hoped it would be soon. It was only a matter of time before the elders started talking again.

"As long as it happens soon."

Hinata nodded. "Yes father,"

"Very good. I'm afraid I'll have to cut our time short. I have other matters that need my attention at the moment. I will see you later to discuss details of the dinner."

"I will await our time."

Hiashi nodded as he got up and walked over to the door. He stopped in front of the door and turned to her. "Hina."

Hinata's head shot up at the use of her nickname. She hadn't heard that since she was a child. "F-Father?"

Hiashi softened as he placed his hand against the door. "Have a nice day and tell Naruto not to be so nervous when he comes here."

Hinata smiled. "I'll make sure to tell him."

The softness on Hiashi's face disappeared as quickly as it appeared when he slid the door open and walked out. Hinata stood up in a daze on her way to the door. She couldn't remember the last time her father used her nickname. If it wasn't for the chakra that surrounded her father she would think someone else took his place. There so many changes happening in her life she hoped she could keep up with them.

Hinata walked out of the meeting room and over to the garden. She smiled at Naruto talking with Hanabi. It was nice the way Hanabi warmed up to him. Hinata was glad she didn't glare at him as much anymore. She walked over to them and waved. "Hello,"

Hanabi waved back. "Hi Hinata."

"Hi! I was just catching up with Hanabi. Try not to be too hard on Konohamaru okay?" Naruto said as he got up and walked over to Hinata.

Hanabi scoffed with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'll try." She mumbled.

Naruto chuckled as he took Hinata's hand. "Ready?"

Hinata nodded and linked their fingers together. "Ready. You're welcome to join us if you want to Hanabi."

Hanabi shook her head. "I'm meeting up with people a little later on today. You two go and do your couple stuff."

Hinata flushed while Naruto laughed. "W-We'll will. Bye Hanabi."

Naruto waved. "Bye Hanabi!"

Hanabi waved back before she got up and walked out the garden while Naruto and Hinata walked over to the gate.

"How did everything go? Is he alright with me going?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "Everything went well, he's really looking forward to it. Oh, um, he mentioned, well…"

"Hmm?"

"Well, he asked if we were engaged yet." Hinata flushed as she messed with her jacket.

A similar flush appeared on Naruto's cheeks when they walked out the gate and over to the path that lead to the shopping district. "Um, we can be…"

Hinata stopped walking and looked up at Naruto. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto took her hand as he stared into her eyes. "Hinata…I…"

"Hey guys! Funny running into you again." Temari said as Shikamaru waved behind her.

Naruto kissed her cheek before he leaned towards her ear. "Later…"

"O-Okay…" Hinata whispered and squeezed his hand. They turned to Temari and Shikamaru and waved them over.

Hinata smiled. "Hello,"

"Hi guys! Are you shopping too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we need to get decorations and stuff." Shikamaru said.

"What!? You don't have deocrations yet?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you." Temari said.

"Of course." Shikamaru sighed as they continued on their way to the stores. While Naruto explained to Shikamaru the importance of decorations Hinata placed a hand over her pounding heart.

It looked like something else was going to change soon.

* * *

><p>Yeah it's going to be a bit different than the Last, but I'm looking forward to that movie so much! Thanks for the reviews everyone! See you tomorrow!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone back with an update! I'm sorry if things don't seem to be very clean, but I'm trying to post a chapter a day as an advent fic. I have everything outlined so it will be finished. I'm happy that you're enjoying it! I'm trying to show more couples and put in a little plot, so it's not all fluff. I can't help it though NaruHina is so cute!

Alright well enough rambling let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in a daze as she walked around with Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru. She couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto was going to say. Was he going to propose right there? Was it going to happen soon? Did he have a ring? Would she pass out? There were so many questions going through her mind at the moment that she didn't notice someone gently bumping her arm. Hinata snapped out of her daze when she saw the hand in front of her face.<p>

"Hello! Hinata? Are you there?"

"Oh! Kiba-kun, Akamaru, Shino-kun, hello! I'm sorry I was thinking about what I needed from the shop." Hinata said. She hoped that excuse worked. It would probably work better if she didn't look over at Naruto before she started to pet Akamaru.

Kiba and Shino gave each other a knowing look before they turned back to Hinata.

"_Sure_," Kiba drawled. He chuckled at the redness on Hinata's cheeks as she concentrated on a spot behind Akamaru's ear. "Anyway we're doing a little holiday shopping. Want to join us?"

"If you're busy though we understand." Shino added.

Hinata looked over to see Naruto explaining different garland to Shikamaru. She smiled then turned back to Shino and Kiba. "Sure, in a minute." She walked over to Naruto and tapped his shoulder. Naruto stopped his explanation when he turned to Hinata. "Hmm? What's up?"

"I'm going to join Kiba-kun and Shino-kun shopping. Do you want me to pick up anything?"

"Um, maybe some more tinsel for the tree."

"Alright, um, will you still be here?"

"We'll probably be walking around, but we can meet back here when we're finished. How's that?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay," Naruto kissed her cheek. "Have fun hime."

Hinata flushed and squeezed his hand. "Y-You too." She squeezed his hand again before she walked over to Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. "Okay, let's go."

"Aww you two are so cute." Kiba cooed while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed on their way to the next store. She gave a quick wave to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari before she disappeared from view. It's been awhile since they hung out together. A little shopping trip with her team sounded nice.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched Hinata disappear with Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru with a fond smile on his face. He loved the way she still blushed whenever he kissed her cheek in public. The same way her eyes shined when he told her about his plan. He wanted to propose to her soon, but held off because he worried about Hiashi's reaction. It looked like he could go ahead with his plan to surprise Hinata with the ring he had in mind. He was glad Hanabi agreed to help. He returned to the tinsel when Temari called his name.<p>

"Gaara said that he's going to be visiting the village soon." Temari said.

"Really? That's great! Will he still be around for Secret Santa?" Naruto asked.

Temari nodded. "Gaara and Kankuro are looking forward to it."

"Great! Make sure to tell them that we're going to have it at our place. I better tell Hinata so we can plan for more people. Oh wait I should let her that Gaara and Kankuro are coming first." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "Sometimes I forget that I live with someone now."

"How is it like?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up some ball ornaments.

"I love it. It beats hoping for someone to come by from time to time. Not to mention I get to watch her beautiful face when I go to sleep and when I wake up in the morning. It's really great." Naruto said happily.

Temari smiled. "You two are so cute."

"Sometimes too cute." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

Naruto grinned. "How about you two? Are you going to move in together soon?"

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other while Naruto looked between them. Temari gave a small smile as she opened her mouth when Shikamaru responded first. "It's something we're talking about, but I don't find the idea as troublesome anymore." He placed the tinsel back on the shelf and walked further down the aisle.

"That's really great news. Um, Temari?" Naruto asked as Temari stared at Shikamaru with a sweet smile. Temari laughed as she grabbed some wrapping paper. "He's so troublesome." She sighed happily.

Naruto cocked his head to the side before he picked up some ribbon. Sometimes he felt that he still didn't get Temari or Shikamaru, but it looked like they were happy. If they were happy then that's all that mattered. Naruto couldn't wait to see Gaara again. He had some questions about going to a formal dinner. He wanted to make a good impression on his future father in law.

* * *

><p>Hinata rubbed Akamaru on the head before she followed Kiba and Shino into a gift store. She picked up little knick-knacks that sat on the shelves when Kiba walked over to her. "So, how do you really feel about inviting Uchiha-san?"<p>

Hinata sighed softly as she placed a mug back on the shelf. She knew the question was coming. "Well, I'm not very familiar with Uchiha-san, so I'm not sure if he'll accept our invitation or not. If he does then that's fine, but if he doesn't I know how much it will hurt Naruto. That would be worse than anything happening at the party." She turned to Kiba and Shino. "Besides, the few times I've met Uchiha-san it's been pleasant. It ended with Naruto arguing with him, but they didn't punch each other, so that's good. If I told Naruto that Uchiha-san couldn't come over, it would be like Naruto telling me that you guys couldn't come over. That wouldn't be right."

Kiba hummed. "I guess the few times I've seen him hasn't been that bad, but I don't know. I still just want it to be us, not him."

"Then again it's not right to deny Uchiha-san an invitation to the party." Shino said.

Hinata nodded. "It's Naruto's place as much as it is mine and I would like Uchiha-san to come." She bit her lip as she messed with the end of her jacket. "Does it really bother you that much Kiba-kun?"

Kiba grumbled as he rubbed the back his neck. "Yeah because I don't want him to mess up your first party. You're going to work really hard on it and I don't want anything to happen."

Hinata smiled as she patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you're concerned, but I'm sure everything will work out. I'm sure Naruto and Sakura-chan will make sure that everything goes smoothly. Okay?"

Kiba had a few more questions to ask, but stopped at the reassuring look in Hinata's eyes. He looked over at Shino who nodded. Well, he knew that meant they made up their minds and weren't going to change them. Kiba sighed as he nodded. "Alright, alright, but I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"I think we'll all be doing that." Shino said.

"Why don't we get him a gift? Maybe it will make things easier." Hinata said.

"I didn't pick his name out the hat." Kiba said.

"We don't have to do that to give him a gift." Shino said.

Hinata nodded. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Okay, but if he doesn't want it can I have it?" Kiba asked on their way out the store.

"Sure." Shino said while Hinata giggled. She found it sweet that Kiba and Shino continued to take care of her even though she wasn't the shy girl that joined their team all those years ago. Then again she continued to look out for them as well. She was a bit nervous about having Sasuke over, but she was sure everything would go well. If it didn't then she would take care of it when it happened.

Kiba smirked. "So, let's talk about something else you and Naruto."

Hinata flushed. "Kiba!"

At least some things wouldn't change.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to find decorations for Shikamaru's home or Temari's apartment. Naruto found the pot for his plant and a few more things for their home. He couldn't wait to show Hinata the new ornaments he found for their tree. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets as he looked around for Hinata and her team while Temari inched closer to Shikamaru.<p>

"Hey, did you mean what you said earlier?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah I mean we did talk about it right? I think it's time that we do it. Do you want to?"

Temari leaned up and kissed his cheek. She smirked at the slight blush on his cheeks when she leaned back. "Yes, I do."

Shikamaru grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "I guess it's not as troublesome as I thought."

Temari smiled as she looked through the items in her bag. Naruto grinned as he watched them. _And they say we're too cute._ He brightened when he saw Hinata walk down the way with Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. "Hey guys! Did you find everything you needed?"

"I think we did. If not my mom will send me back out again." Kiba said.

"We were able to find everything easily." Shino said.

"How about you?" Hinata asked.

"We found decorations, more ornaments for our tree, and I found our pots too!" Naruto said happily as he took her hand.

Hinata smiled as she linked their fingers together. "Sounds like a very successful trip. What kind of ornaments did you get?"

Naruto opened his bag as Hinata peered inside. "I got a lot! See this one is…"

"Hey let's compare items after we eat. I'm starving." Kiba said.

"Let's go to that barbeque place. It's the closest one around here." Shikamaru said.

"Sounds good to me, let's go!" Kiba said. Everyone followed behind Shikamaru as they fell into their own conversations.

Naruto leaned close to Hinata as he rubbed her hand. "Gaara and Kankuro are coming to the village soon and they want to join us for Secret Santa. Is that alright?"

Hinata smiled. She always thought she would be the nervous one when they moved in together. She appreciated the way Naruto asked her about things before he made a decision. It always made her feel so warm to know he valued her opinion.

"Sure, that's fine. I'm surprised that so many people want to come over. We'll need to go grocery shopping soon, make a list of snacks, and finish decorating. This is exciting!"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah it is! So what should we serve?" He listened fondly as Hinata told him about a few ideas she had in mind. Everything felt so natural he thought he was in a dream. A dream he hoped wouldn't end anytime soon. However, there was a thought that didn't leave the back of his mind.

Would everything go well with Sasuke around?

* * *

><p>I always felt that the transition into welcoming Sasuke back into the village would be a slow one for everyone. I do hope I made the decision in the same way Hinata would. I think she would let Sasuke join them at the party, but keep an eye open to make sure that things continued smoothly with him around.<p>

I'm so excited about the movie!

Before I squee more about it I'll end the rambling now.

See you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thank you again for the follows, reviews, and favorites. I really appreciate it. I'm just so ready for this movie I can't even tell you! So I'm still in feels so I'll end this author's note soon. I'm thinking of maybe shipping Tenten with Lee. I think it would be cute, but we'll see.

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

Let's begin!

* * *

><p>It didn't take them too long to make it to the barbeque restaurant. They took their seats, ordered, and started to talk about the different holiday specials they didn't notice on TV before. Naruto sat back with his drink as he looked around the table. He couldn't stop thinking about how a few years ago he wasn't even allowed in the restaurant. Now they were seated a special table in the back that's reserved for parties and other important events. Naruto smiled down at the pop in his cup. It was amazing how things changed so quickly. He looked up when Hinata squeezed his hand.<p>

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He nuzzled her cheek as she giggled and leaned back against him. Of course, he couldn't forget about his source of sunshine next to him. It helped him push his worry about their party down.

Kiba shook his head. "If you two are finished being lovey-dovey, I think we were talking about which special was the corniest."

"To me I think it's that special with the snowman who learns the lesson of friendship." Shikamaru said.

"I believe the one about the sled that came to life comes to mind." Shino said.

"Hmm, I think—hey, look there's Tenten and Lee. Hey guys!" Naruto called out.

Tenten and Lee waved to them and walked inside the restaurant.

"Hi guys." Tenten said as she slid next to Kiba with Lee taking a seat next to her.

"How are you guys on this wonderful day?" Lee asked happily as he looked around the table.

Everyone told them how their day went while they held up their shopping bags. Naruto looked over at Tenten to see her picking at the menu in front of her. He reached inside his bag and pulled out an ornament in a shape of a kunai and slid it over to Lee. Lee nodded at Naruto and pushed it to Tenten.

"Look at this Tenten! Isn't it cool?"

Tenten gave a small smile as she picked it up. "Yeah, it is. Where did you find it?"

"In the store up the street from here. They have a lot of these that you can choose from." Naruto said.

"We can go there after we eat. We were looking for decorations today too." Lee said.

Tenten nodded as she turned the ornament around in her hands. Her smile widened as she continued to play with it. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

Naruto grinned before he turned back to his menu. He had another ornament in the shape of a cute rabbit for Hinata, then another one for Hanabi. He couldn't imagine how hard it was on them with Neji gone. He hoped it would help cheer them up a little bit.

* * *

><p>Sai flipped through the book on holidays, trying to find some more information on how to celebrate it. He may have learned about emotions and his social skills improved, but he didn't know what to do on holidays. In Root, there was no such thing as holidays. The holidays were considered as a waste of days that could be used for other important matters. He may have left Root a while ago, but he found it difficult to break out old habits.<p>

Sai scribbled down a few notes when he heard a knock on the door. He marked his place in the book as he got up and answered the door.

"Hi Sai!" Ino said happily. "I looked around and called some of my mom's contacts and found the perfect tree for your apartment!"

"Thank you Ino-chan. Please come in." Sai stepped aside as Ino bounced in, telling him about what she found.

Another thing Sai had to get used to about the holidays were the inclusion of people. He was used to being alone with his sketchbooks as he drew the sunset for the day and the amount of snow on the ground. Since he started going out with Ino, he found himself in many different social situations. It felt strange, but not in a bad way. He learned that he enjoyed the company and the plans for a Christmas party.

Something he's read about, but never had the chance to participate in.

Until, this year.

"Sai-kun what's this?" Ino asked as she pointed at the book.

"I'm studying the proper procedure to celebrate the holiday. The book states that I need a tree, ornaments, and cookies for this person that breaks into your home and leaves you presents."

"You mean Santa?"

Sai frowned before he turned to his notes. He pressed his finger at the name and nodded. "Yes, that's him."

Ino shook her head as she closed his book and pushed his notes aside. "Sai, you can't celebrate the holidays this way."

"But the book states…"

"I know what the book says, but the only way to truly celebrate is to do it!"

"Do you mean sex?"

"No, not sex, well not now, what I mean is going out and shopping. Look, let's go get that tree, hit the stores for some decorations, and make some Christmas cookies. Ooo! You can draw! How about making some Christmas cards? I used to make Christmas cards all the time with…" Ino trailed off as her eyes welled with tears. "S-Sorry it's just…my dad and I would…"

Sai shook his head as he reached over and wiped her tears away. Unfortunately, he knew how to handle the grief of losing a family member. "It's alright. That must have been a very nice time for you. If you want we can go get some supplies and make cards for the party. Would that be a proper way to celebrate?"

Ino smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "That would be great."

Sai hummed softly as he rubbed her back. "Would you like some refreshments before we leave?"

Ino shook her head. "Not really, but can you hold me for a while?"

Sai nodded. "Yes, I can."

Ino smiled against his shoulder as she tightened her hold around him. Sai carefully led her to the couch and took a seat. He learned more about comforting someone through books and his time with Ino. He rubbed her back as she nuzzled his shoulder and tried to dry her tears.

The idea of making Christmas cards appealed to Sai. It was how he started to talk to Ino. He saw her crying on the bench one day and drew her a picture that looked silly. He delivered a silly picture to the flower shop every day, until one day she invited him to lunch. It wasn't the way the dating books said it would go, but he didn't mind.

Sai kissed her hair and linked their fingers together.

Some practical use would be the best way to understand the holiday season.

* * *

><p>After they finished their food they walked with Tenten and Lee back to the previous store. Akamaru waited outside with Shino and Shikamaru while Hinata, Naruto and Temari joined them in the store. Their conversation changed from things on TV, to whatever new they watched, and back to the conversation about the holiday programs. Naruto didn't know many of the programs, but made a note in the back of his mind to watch them later.<p>

It proved a little harder to get Tenten to buy something for her home. Between the suggestions Lee and Hinata provided, Tenten budged and bought a couple of items. She didn't buy a lot, but it was a start. They spent a little more time browsing from store to store while getting into a discussion about different holiday specials. They noticed the time and vowed to pick it up again when they met together again.

Naruto opened the door, letting Hinata go in first, before he closed it behind him. He didn't know he stared at the door, until Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Are you alright? You've been very quiet today."

Naruto grinned as he turned around in her arms and pulled her close. "I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking…"

"About Uchiha-san right?"

"Is it bad to say that I want him at the party? I mean how do you feel about it?"

"I have no problem with it if it's what you want. You always let Kiba-kun and Shino-kun come here even when Kiba-kun leaves crumbs everywhere." Hinata giggled softly. She placed her hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I know you're worried about him. I'm a bit worried about everyone being together with Uchiha-san, but I know that if something happens we can handle it. Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure he'll come."

Naruto felt his earlier worry from before melt away from the soft look in her eyes. Hinata could always calm him down, make him feel better about whatever troubled him at the time. She was just so sweet. He didn't know how he didn't see it for so long. Naruto cupped her cheek as he brushed their lips together. "I'm sure he'll come too. Thank you hime…" He whispered before closing the gap between them with a heated kiss.

Hinata slid her arms around his neck as she melted against him. Before she could deepen it Naruto pulled back and gave his trademark smile. "So, you haven't told me what you want for Christmas."

Hinata giggled. "I would like another kiss."

Naruto laughed. "That I can do." He captured her lips in another kiss as he cradled the back of her head. Hinata hummed softly as her fingers slid through his hair.

She had a couple of other questions to ask him such as, the proposal and dinner, but that could wait for later.

* * *

><p>I can't deal with them they are so cute, it just fuels my fluff meter. I love it! Love it! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying the story so much! I'm sorry this might be a short chapter with Naruto and Hinata being cute. The next chapter I have planned involves Hinata with her family and I know that will be longer. So cute chapter today!

Cari- I'm so happy you're enjoying the story too! I wear glasses so I understand. ^_^ Yeah I forgot to mention the timeline, but it's around two years after the war and after The Last which I can't wait to watch omg. I'm very happy I kept everyone in character. Thank you very much

Now let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>At the compound it wasn't unusual for Hinata to be up when the sun rose. She always had something to do either training, cleaning, or preparing her pack before a mission. When she moved in with Naruto her mornings changed as well. Hinata stirred awake during her normal time and moved to prepare for the day when a pair of warm arms pulled her back to a strong, warm chest.<p>

"Too early…" Naruto mumbled as he nuzzled her hair.

Hinata smiled. "It's time for me to get up."

Naruto cracked an eye open. "Do you have a mission?"

"No."

"Meeting with your team?"

"No."

"Meeting with your father?"

"Well, later on today."

"Okay, well, do you have anything else?"

"Not right now."

Naruto hummed as he nuzzled her hair again. "That means we can sleep in for a few more minutes. Please?"

Hinata giggled at the pout on his face. She looked up and checked the clock, it was only around seven, she could sleep in a little while longer. Hinata nodded as she settled against his chest.

"Okay let's sleep in a little while longer."

Naruto kissed her forehead as he rubbed her back and settled against the pillows. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for Naruto's even breathing before she opened them again. She smiled as she touched one of his whiskered cheeks. Naruto looked so peaceful in his sleep. It was much different than the frown she saw on his face during their last mission together. Her heart clenched when she thought about that frown and the many night Naruto probably fell asleep with that same frown on his face. She leaned up and pressed a small kiss against his lips before she settled against his chest. The warmth from his arms and the calm feeling around the room started to lull her back to sleep. Hinata would make sure that Naruto wouldn't frown in his sleep ever again.

* * *

><p>See really short chapter, but full of Naruto and Hinata fluff. Tomorrow will be a little longer with some insight with Hanabi and Hiashi. After that special I knew I had to write about them. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. See you tomorrow!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone we are back! I'm having so much fun writing this story that I haven't felt in such a long time. I'm very happy that others are enjoying this story very much too. I'll go through and edit the previous chapters after my finals. I'm writing this while trying to finish up my semester so I'm posting as soon as I give it a quick look over. Hope it's not too bad.

Cari: I'm hoping for more Hyuuga screen time too!

So, I don't know if the rumor about their third child is real, but if it is OMG! Bolt and Himawari are going to be such cute older siblings with their adorable parents. Alright fangirling over let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

Oh and things get a little steamy, but nothing to change the rating. Just a head up.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were up and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Hinata grinned at the way Naruto sat close to her when they ate. He was very affectionate and loved to touch her when they were home. She didn't mind. She enjoyed every touch and kiss he gave her when they were alone. In turn, she learned to be open about her emotions and to return the favor. She found that Naruto really liked it when she rubbed his back or slid her fingers through his soft hair.<p>

One of her favorite things to do after Naruto came back from a mission was to give him a massage. Her knowledge of pressure points helped her release all that tension Naruto built up over the years. It led to many memorable nights too.

Hinata flushed as she thought back to one massage that ended with a very new way to use to kitchen table.

Naruto smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-Nothing!"

Naruto chuckled as he leaned closer to her. "Hmm, no, I think it's something. What is it?"

Hinata bit her lip and messed with the end of her napkin. Well, she didn't have to hide her slightly naughtier thoughts anymore, but some habits were hard to break. She looked up into Naruto's heated eyes as she reached over and linked their fingers together. "Um, well, I was thinking about giving you another massage."

"I like that. Want to do it before or after you come back from the compound?"

"After because I know once I start…" Hinata took a chance and leaned towards his ear. "I won't want to leave." She leaned back with a soft flush on her cheeks and a shy smile. She giggled at the light flush on Naruto's cheeks as he rubbed her hand. Another thing she enjoyed was the way she could make Naruto blush. It gave her a small rush to know she could do that.

Naruto chuckled. "That's true. I wouldn't want you to leave either." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. Hinata bit back her small moan as her hand went into Naruto's hair. Naruto leaned up from her neck to press a soft kiss against her lips. With their seat being so close together it was easy for her to slide into his lap.

Hinata moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto wrapped her arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Hinata slid her fingers into his hair, ready to deepen the kiss when she heard the phone go off. Hinata broke the kiss as she turned to the phone. "S-Someone's calling…"

"We'll call them back later…" Naruto whispered as he pressed kisses against her neck.

Hinata nodded as she turned back to Naruto. Her mind slowly turning into mush from his kisses and the hand sliding up her shirt. Hinata opened her mouth to suggest taking it to their bedroom when she heard Hanabi's voice on the machine. Hinata pulled away and placed her hand against his cheek. "It's Hanabi. I need to take it."

Naruto wanted to pull her back, but if Hanabi called it was important. He nodded and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Go ahead."

Hinata kissed his cheek before she got out of his lap and walked over to the phone. "Hey Hanabi. How are you? Wait, where are you calling from? Oh, I see, well how is everything?" She continued to talk in the living room while Naruto cleaned off the table. It would help him calm down and think about what he needed to do for the day. Naruto looked up when Hinata walked back in the kitchen with a surprised look on her face. He dried his hands and walked over to her.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?"

Hinata hummed and leaned into him. "My father wants to meet at a restaurant today. We've always met in the compound because we have cooks and maids there, you know, but to meet at a restaurant…I hope he's okay."

Naruto squeezed her waist. "I'm sure that he is. Maybe he wants a change of scenery."

"I hope so."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Me too. Well, do you want to decorate the tree today?"

"Yeah I do, but I want to get some more things for it."

Hinata giggled softly. "More? Will we be able to see the tree?"

"We will! On the top!"

Hinata laughed. "I look forward to it."

Naruto grinned. He nuzzled her cheek as they walked into the living room. They settled on the couch and turned on the TV. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I have an idea."

"Hmm, what?"

Hinata smiled as she took the remote out of Naruto's hand and slid into his lap with a light flush on her face. "M-Maybe we can kiss, until I have to get ready."

Naruto grinned as he pulled her closer. "I like that idea."

Hinata giggled as she placed her hand against his cheek and leaned up to kiss Naruto. She hoped she wouldn't get too swept up in passion. She didn't want to meet Hanabi and her father with a hickey. Hanabi would tease her about it well into the New Year.

* * *

><p>Hanabi flipped through the clothes in her closet as she looked for something to wear. It shocked her when her father suggested to eat out of the compound. Her father was very rigid in the way that they continued certain traditions around the clan. However, with the elder entering his final days her father started to change. It wasn't something big as decorating every room of the compound, but he let her put a snowflake in his room. That was progress. Not to mention she would be able to see Hinata. Between her work around the compound and Hinata's work in the hospital she wasn't able to hang out like she wanted to. Now that they finally had some time off, she couldn't wait to catch up.<p>

Of course, she would have to hide her excitement over the engagement. It would be hard, but she could do it.

Hanabi giggled as she pulled out a skirt. She would have to act surprised when Hinata told her too.

* * *

><p>Hinata checked her watch as she waited on the bench by the restaurant. She was able to get ready in time without any hickeys, well, any that Hanabi could see. She flushed a little as she thought back to the way they watched the movie. They would be able to watch the special again soon. Hinata checked the time again when she heard her name. She smiled as she got off the bench to meet Hanabi halfway in a hug.<p>

"Hi!"

"Hello Hanabi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little busy with the holidays this year, but I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm doing very well. I'm also busy with the holidays. Will you be able to make it to the party? Konohamaru-kun is going to be there." Hinata giggled at the light flush to Hanabi's cheeks. She noticed that happened more whenever someone mention Konohamaru's name. It was cute to know that her once cold sister had a crush.

"Well, yeah, I'll be able to make it. I wouldn't miss it! That's not because Konohamaru-kun is going to be there." Hanabi said.

Hinata smiled. "Of course not."

"Isn't this your first Christmas with Naruto-kun? How's _decorating_ going?" Hanabi smirked. It was Hinata's turn to blush as she turned back down to her watch. "I-I think it's time we meet father."

Hanabi giggled on their way inside. Hiashi picked a traditional restaurant located in the civilian district around the same area of the dumplings restaurant. Hinata felt a kimono was a bit much, but her casual dress would be good. Hanabi made a similar choice with her casual outfit and coat. They followed the hostess over to the private booth their father booked for their meal.

On their way to meet him Hinata couldn't keep quiet about her fears anymore. "Is father alright?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes, he fine. Why?"

"Isn't it a bit unusual for him to ask us to meet him here?"

"It's a bit surprising, but father has changed. I think he wanted to eat here, maybe something he remembered from his past."

"I suppose so. Well, I hope so."

Hanabi nodded as they stopped in front of the sliding door. The hostess bowed and stepped to the side for Hinata to open the door. Hinata let out a breath as she slid the door open. Hiashi looked up and gestured for them to sit on the other side of the table. "Hinata, Hanabi, please sit."

Hinata and Hanabi took their seats while Hiashi sipped his tea. He placed his cup down and turned a please expression to them. Hinata couldn't remember seeing her father so relaxed before.

"The reason I called you two here to eat is I am curious about the progress of your life. I'm sure you are aware that the elder does not have much time left. During that time he has seen you two grow up to the capable adults you are today. However, I realized that we have not had a dinner as a family outside the compound in quite some time. I believe that it is time to change that. Hina-chan, Nabi-chan, I would like to know how things are going with you two." Hiashi said.

Hinata almost dropped her cup in surprise while Hanabi's hand twitched. She couldn't remember the last time her father asked about her that wasn't clan business. Not to mention the last time used their childhood nicknames. Many things happened that she didn't know where to begin.

"Oh, wait, before we begin I hope you don't mind that I invited someone." Hanabi said.

"Who?" Hiashi asked.

Hanabi smiled as she reached inside her purse and pulled out a picture of Neji. Hinata's eyes welled with tears while Hiashi sipped his tea again. Hanabi settled the picture at the end of the table with a small smile. "I'm sure Neji nii-san wouldn't want to miss anything."

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't." Hiashi said. His voice strained with emotion as he took another sip of his tea again.

Hinata smiled as she turned to Hanabi. "Would you like to go first?"

Hanabi nodded. "Sure, I don't mind. Well, I'm thinking about taking Shizune-san's new class about historical sites with Konohamaru-kun."

"You've expressed interest in the Third Hokage's grandson before. Has this young man expressed the same interest in you?" Hiashi said.

Hinata giggled behind her hand as Hanabi picked up her menu and hid her red face behind it. "I'm also taking the class with Udon-kun and Moegi-chan. Oh and Akira-chan another classmate of ours from the academy."

Hiashi nodded. "I see."

"Isn't Konohamaru-kun going to join us at the dinner?" Hinata giggled at the glare Hanabi shot her from behind the menu.

"Is he?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes he's expressed interest in coming along, but only because Naruto-kun will be there too. Isn't that right nee-sama?" Hanabi grinned as Hinata cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun will be joining us." Hinata said.

"I look forward to him joining us for dinner. How is he?" Hiashi asked.

"Very good, we're looking forward to decorating our apartment for the holidays." Hinata said.

"How long is the lease on that apartment?" Hiashi asked.

"We signed for three years why?" Hinata asked. Her heart about to drop to her stomach as she waited for Hiashi to mention something bad about Naruto.

"That will give you enough time to search for houses. An apartment is not a proper place to raise children." Hiashi said.

Hanabi giggled while Hinata wanted to disappear into the ground. "Really?" She squeaked.

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. When you have a house decided then the move will be much easier."

"O-Oh yes, I'll talk to him about it when I go home." Hinata said.

Hanabi snickered. "I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about."

"Hanabi, you should see if Konohamaru-kun would like to join you as a guest in the upcoming festival for the New Year." Hiashi said.

"Yes, father, I'll let him know." Hanabi said.

Hiashi nodded. "Very good."

Hinata giggled behind her menu. She never imagined that she would be having dinner with her father and sister in such an informal setting. It would be nice if Neji could join them, but having his picture at the end of the table made it feel complete. She lowered her menu when Hiashi called her name.

"Hina-chan? How is your work in the hospital?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata smiled. "It's going very well father."

It wasn't something she imagined.

It was much better.

* * *

><p>I have to say writing Hiashi was harder than I thought, but I hope I got him down correctly. After that special I couldn't resist having a chapter with them. There will be more of Hiashi and Hanabi later on along with an appearance of Kurama. I'm also thinking about shipping Hanabi and Konohamaru together because they're so cute!<p>

Alright until tomorrow! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I really appreciate it. This story is so fun to write and I have more things planned, but the chapters will be longer once I'm done with my semester. I'm still squealing over the movie and I don't think I'll ever stop.

Alright let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the assistance in searching for the proper tree Naruto-kun." Sai said.<p>

"No problem! Every house needs one." Naruto said.

After Hinata left for lunch with her family, Naruto decided to look for more decorations for the tree and other things for their home. It might be a bit much, but he couldn't help it. Now that he had the place and someone to decorate with he didn't want to leave any spot empty. While he walked through the marketplace he ran into Sai who looked lost. Naruto offered to help him out and look for different things along the way. He also had something to ask Sai that he hoped he could help with.

Sai stared in confusion at the different lights and decorations at each store they passed. "I do not understand why there are so many lights."

"It's a sign of Christmas! The lights let people know that they sell holiday stuff. A lot of stores decorate their windows during this time of year." Naruto said.

Sai frowned as he reached in his pocket. "I think the book said something like that too, but let me check my notes."

Naruto shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need notes for that. Come on, I'll show you where to go."

Sai nodded as he pulled his hand out his pocket. "Ino-chan said the same thing."

"Did you guys try to look for a tree yesterday?"

"We tried, but when Ino-chan walked into the lot it happened to be the same one she frequent with her father, so she was unable to continue. We bought a few ornaments instead before we headed back to my apartment for dinner and sex." Sai said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, you know, you don't have to tell me you did that with Ino-chan."

"Hmm, another book I read mentioned that it would be classified under too much information. Is that it?"

"Yeah it is."

"I need to make a note of that…"

Naruto shook his head on their way down the market. As they approached the tree lot Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Um, Sai?"

"Yes? Would you like another book about dating or about sex?"

"I don't want another book about that!"

"Are you sure? I have one about different sexual positions that I'm sure you and Hinata-chan will enjoy."

Naruto flushed and rubbed the back of his neck again. "I'm not looking for that type of book! I, um, have a favor to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

Naruto let out a breath before he fidgeted a bit on his feet. If he could save the world then could ask Sai a question.

"So, um, I want to propose to Hinata-"

"I thought you already proposed?"

"No, well, yes, but I want to do the whole romantic thing where I get down on one knee and give her a ring. I have a design in mind, but I don't know how to draw. I was wondering if you could draw it for me. I can pay you or treat you to dinner or get you some new art supplies or-"

Sai held up his hand to stop Naruto's rambling. "It's quite alright Naruto-kun. I wouldn't mind designing a ring for you."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Really? You'll do it?"

Sai nodded. "Yes."

Naruto cheered as he hugged Sai. "Thank you so much! But you have to make sure not to tell her or Ino-chan. I want it to be a surprise and I know Ino-chan won't be able to keep quiet."

"How will I be able to hide it from Ino-chan? We're making Christmas cards together for your party." Sai said.

"Really? I'm sorry if you're busy you don't have to do it."

"No, it's alright. I have enough time since I'm on vacation. Come by my apartment when you're free and we can discuss designs."

"Okay. Thanks again Sai."

Sai smiled. "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

Naruto returned the smile as he moved to walk into the tree lot when a voice behind him made him jump.

"It's good to know you're going to finally propose to Hinata."

Naruto clutched his chest as he turned around and sighed in relief. "Oh Shino, I didn't know you were there."

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Of course, but when are you going to do it? Are you going to do it before or after her birthday?"

"Her birthday? Wait, it's this month! I-I didn't get anything for her! I don't even have her Christmas gifts yet!"

"Gifts?" Shino asked with an amused smirk.

"Yeah gifts because it's our first Christmas together. I can't believe I forgot her birthday. What am I going to get her?" Naruto bit his lip and tugged at his hair. "Oh wait! I have to go get a tree with Sai first then I can go get her gifts or should I go get her gifts first then the tree. Maybe I should...um…" Naruto mumbled as he bit his lip.

Shino chuckled. "Naruto-kun, calm down, we can do all those things. If you do not mind my company."

Sai shook his head. "I don't mind. Shino's company would be beneficial for this trip. My reports have told me that you are good at giving gifts."

Shino nodded. "It's easy to choose the right one through observation."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks guys! We're going to get you an awesome tree Sai!" _I hope I'll be able to find a good gift for Hinata._

* * *

><p>I actually do have a little section with Shino and Kiba planned, but I'll expand on it a little bit later. I might be able to expand on it a little later on this week. Also, I'm thinking about doing another story with them and their adorable family at Christmas time. When my semester is finished it will be easier for me to write both stories. I might make their family one a twelve days before Christmas one. We'll see.<p>

Anyway thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm really happy that people are reviewing, favorite the story, and putting it on alerts. Thank you very much! Okay, so this chapter is looking into a few of other couples, but I promise that NaruHina fluff is coming back soon. Now I'll admit this chapter has Sakura in it and while she's not my favorite character I will not bash her or Sasuke. I'm happy they got their happy ending too. Though I'm itching to write more NaruHina fluff haha

A fan: I planned to have them be best friends, but the story can change. I'll have to think about it a little more because I do love that pairing too. ^^ Thanks you!

Alright let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Hinata thought they were only going to do lunch. She was pleasantly surprised when her father suggested they visit the dango shop. The last time she visited the shop was so long she couldn't remember. Hiashi walked with them down the way and told them what used to be there when he was younger. Hinata's mouth almost dropped in surprise as Hanabi looked over at her with wide eyes. Their father never talked about his time around the village as a young man before. They didn't know if they should worry about their father or not.<p>

Hinata and Hanabi stopped when Hiashi stood in front of the dango shop. They looked at each other before they turned back to their father who had a small smile on his face.

"I took your mother here when our courtship started. I bought many dango during that time. Do you two like dango?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh, um, yes I do." Hinata said.

Hanabi nodded. "I do too."

"I'll treat you to some before our day ends. I'm sure you two have many things planned for the day." Hiashi said.

"Well, father, I'm free all day." Hinata said.

"Me too." Hanabi added.

Hiashi waved it away. "No, I'm sure there are things you have planned with Naruto and Konohamaru-kun. I also have work to attend to at the compound."

Hinata flushed as Hanabi resisted the urge to puff her cheeks out. They didn't know how to handle this new side of their father. Hinata decided that she would try first.

"Father, I'm sure we have enough time for tea as well." Hinata said.

Hiashi nodded. "Very well." He walked inside the shop as Hinata and Hanabi followed behind him.

Hinata have only heard a few stories about her mother before her father stopped bringing her up again. She hoped he would continue to mention their mother.

* * *

><p>Tenten stared at the bag of decorations that sat on her table. After the night she returned home from Secret Santa she pulled out her tree and set it up. That was as far as she got before she found an ornament from Neji and couldn't keep going. Tenten wanted to keep going, but that ornament bought up memories she didn't want to bring up. The way Neji helped her decorate her tree with Lee, the ornament he picked up, the smile Neji gave when he stared at it…<p>

Tenten pushed the bag away from her.

She couldn't do it.

She didn't know why she thought she would be able to do it.

Tenten sighed as she walked towards her kitchen when she heard a familiar knock against her door.

Well, at least, there was something that wouldn't change.

Tenten walked over and opened the door to Lee. "Hi Lee."

Lee smiled. "Hello Tenten! How is the decoration going?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tenten said as she stepped aside for Lee. She closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room.

Lee shook his head as he looked at the tree. "Tenten! This doesn't look like a very decorated tree."

Tenten shrugged. "I got it out. That's good right?"

Lee nodded. "Well, that's the step in the right direction! Don't worry Tenten I'll be able to lend you some of my youthful energy to finish the tree." He flashed a smile as he walked over to the bag. Tenten walked over and put her hand over Lee's as she bit her lip.

"I don't know. I mean I like the ornaments I bought, but it's not the same…" She whispered.

Lee placed the bag down as he took Tenten's hands. "Tenten I know it's not the same. Every time I eat a gingerbread man it's with the knowledge that I'm not going to have my competition with Neji. We won't have our eggnog drinking contest or who can decorate the tree the fastest, but I know that _we _can eat gingerbread and drink eggnog and decorate in his honor." He squeezed her hands as Tenten looked up in his eyes.

Lee smiled as tears threatened to fall down, but he wouldn't stop them if it happened. "Tenten, the holiday season may not be the same, but I know Neji would be upset if we didn't continue on. So, what do you say?"

Tenten smiled. She nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around Lee's neck. "T-Thanks Lee. You're right, but I'm not going to chug any eggnog."

Lee chuckled. He didn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "There's always the gingerbread men!"

Tenten laughed as she rested her head against his shoulder. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that felt so good about having Lee this close. She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder with a soft hum.

The tree could wait.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me today Ino." Sakura said.<p>

Ino smiled. "No problem! You know I can never turn down some shopping."

Sakura returned the smile before she looked around at the different shops. It would be her first Christmas with Sasuke since he returned to the village. However, she didn't know what to get him. They spent some time together before he left for his recent trip, but she forgot to ask him what he wanted for Christmas. She racked her brain for a while, until she received his letter about coming home soon. Sakura decided that decorating his home would be a great surprise along with a few gifts.

However, she ran into a bit of a problem. She had no idea what Sasuke liked. Sakura bit her lip as she walked around.

There had to be something Sasuke-kun would like, right?

Sakura looked over when Ino grabbed her hand.

Ino gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever you pick for Sasuke-kun he's going to love it! Who doesn't love getting gifts?"

Sakura returned the smile as she nodded. "You're right, but I'm worried. What if he doesn't like it? What if it's something he doesn't want? What if he's not welcomed at the party?"

"One, I'm sure whatever you get him he'll enjoy. Two, it's probably something Sasuke wanted, but he didn't tell you yet. Three, don't worry about the party! Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are hosting it I'm sure he's welcomed. It was Naruto-kun who volunteered to throw the party at their place. Don't worry Hinata-chan agreed." Ino said.

Sakura laughed. "I'm glad. I know how quickly Naruto-kun can jump into things without consulting anyone."

"Oh no, he asked her and it was so cute! Anyway, I'm sure that it will go well. If not, then we'll figure something out. Okay?"

Sakura looked into Ino's determined gaze, feeling her nerves from earlier disappear, as she nodded. "Right!"

"Besides, all that worrying isn't good. You don't want to get wrinkles on that forehead do you?" Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura smirked back. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure that you have enough food your trough."

Ino laughed. "Much better! Hey why don't we start here?" She pointed at the bookstore in front of them. "I'm sure there a lot of books Sasuke-kun doesn't have."

Sakura nodded. "You're right. Let's start here. So, how are things with you and Sai?"

"It's going great. Do you know he was so sweet to me yesterday?"

"No, what did he do?"

"Well…" Ino started as Sakura walked down the aisle. She hoped there was something she could find for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sneezed as he walked through the village gates. <em>Hmm, I better not be coming down with something<em>. He adjusted the bag on his arm on his way to Hokage Tower to check in with Kakashi. It would be his first time celebrating Christmas in a long time. He didn't know what to do, but he was sure Sakura and Naruto had an idea about it.

* * *

><p>So, how did I do with Sasuke and Sakura? I hoped it was alright. So now Sasuke's back I wonder how that will go. We might have fluff or we might have a really awkward reunion with everyone. Who knows? Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. I'm very determined to keep this advent going because I'm having a blast writing it! I had a few more ideas on how this chapter should go, but I'm pretty sure this works out. I have a fluffy scene planned for when they decorate the tree and that will be a chapter of itself because it's really cute. I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I'm in the middle of finals right now and writing this in between breaks of my papers. XD

Anyway thanks again for the alerts, favorites, and the reviews!

Let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked down at the report in front of him before he turned his eyes to Sasuke. He couldn't remember the last time Sasuke was home for the holidays even before he left Konoha. Kakashi remembered the way Naruto would try and be involved in the holidays. Although it took Kakashi and Iruka to walk around the village with Naruto to make sure that none of the villagers tried to hurt him. He felt that he might have to watch Sasuke this year. While everyone didn't react negatively to Sasuke's return there were some that felt the village were better off.<p>

Especially Naruto's fan who learned bits and pieces about his past with Sasuke. Information Kakashi didn't know got out, but did due to Naruto's popularity. Kakashi didn't think he would see the day where Naruto had more popularity than Sasuke. Then again, he didn't see himself as Hokage a few years ago either, so there was always room for change.

He hoped the village felt the same way along with the Konoha 11.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "It's good to see you again, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded. "You, as well, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi hummed as he put the report to the side. "Everything checks out. Now that you're home what are you going to do?"

"Go home to sleep for a while. I'm tired."

"Okay, any plans?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alright, well, have a nice day Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. He bowed to Kakashi again before he walked out the room. When the door closed behind him Kakashi slumped against his chair. That tired him out more than he thought. He sat up at the knock on his door.

"Hokage-sama? It's me."

"Come in Shizune-san."

Shizune opened the door with Tonton behind her. She adjusted the folders in her arms on her way inside and placed them on Kakashi's desk. "I have the paper work along with the responses from the other Kages. They said they'll be able to make it to annual holiday party. Also, the new system will be installed next week so we'll have to relocate to finish our work for about two weeks."

Kakashi nodded. "Ah, I see. Thank you Shizune-san."

Shizune nodded as she placed her hands in front of her. "I saw Uchiha-san is back. Are you okay?"

Kakashi let out a soft sigh as he slumped a bit in his chair. "I'm fine. I'm wondering how I could make his transition into the village a little easier. He isn't like Naruto-kun. He wears his emotions and feelings on his sleeve. With Sasuke-kun I'm unsure on what to do with him."

Shizune hummed. She saw him on her way to the office. She opened her mouth to greet him when he walked past with a slight nod. Well, it was better than when he ignored her, so that was something. She gave Kakashi a reassuring smile. "He'll be able to find his way. He's already making little strides towards getting to know everyone. I'm sure it'll continue."

Kakashi smiled at their picture of Team 7 he kept on his desk. "Yes, I'm sure it will too."

* * *

><p>"What am I going to get her!?" Naruto groaned as he tugged his hair.<p>

Sai chuckled. "It was a good idea that we got the tree first. I believe if we went with Naruto's first idea we would be at the store all day."

Shino shook his head. "Yes, I agree."

After they got Sai's tree, they dropped it off at his apartment before they returned to the marketplace. Naruto went to store to store, but he couldn't find anything that stuck out to him. After going to three stores he sat down in the nearest bench with a frustrated groan.

"Why can't I find anything for her? I know she'll have an amazing gift for me and I don't know what to get her." Naruto huffed as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Shino couldn't keep the amused smirk off his face. To think a few years ago, Hinata sat on that very bench with a gift in her hands that she was too afraid to give Naruto. Shino forgot how similar they could be sometimes.

"What have you got her for her birthday? Can you give me a clue?" Naruto asked.

"If I give you a clue then it won't be from you. It will be my idea of a gift for Hinata-chan. You have to figure out what _you_ want to give her." Shino said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I should."

"Well, Naruto-kun, you reside with Hinata-san now. What are some things she likes to do?" Sai asked.

Naruto sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, she likes to press flowers and knit. She likes those drama programs that have a lot of romance in it. Hmm, she likes to read! Oh and she likes to collect these little figurines too."

"I believe you already have a lot to work with. It comes down to picking one." Shino said.

"If Hinata-san likes crafts then we can visit the craft's store. There are a few things need to pick up as well." Sai said.

"Great!" Naruto smiled as he jumped up off the bench. "I was thinking I could-" He started when he heard his name. He turned to see two girls in front of him with a present in hand. One of the girls with brown hair blushed as she held out the present in front of him.

"H-Here you are!"

Naruto rubbed his neck as he gave a polite smile. "Thank you." The girl's blush deepened before she ran down the street with her friend. Naruto sighed softly as he stared at the gift. "Um, sorry about that."

"It's fine." Sai said on their way to the store.

"What do you do with the gifts?" Shino asked.

"They sit in my room, until I give them to Konohamaru-kun. He normally knows what to do with them." Naruto said as he tucked the gift away in his jacket pocket. "Anyway, let's go get one of her presents!"

Sai and Shino nodded as they talked about different things along the way.

Naruto still wasn't used to receiving gifts from the many fangirls around the village. He didn't know what to do with them. When he lived alone he always piled them up in the corner, until Konohamaru took them away. When he moved in with Hinata he stopped taking them home. It didn't stop the gifts from piling up outside his door though. Whenever that happened Naruto sent a clone over to Konohamaru's place. Hinata didn't make a fuss about them, but he saw the way she looked at them sometimes.

He didn't think it was a good idea to carry them home anymore.

Naruto wondered if he could offer it to Shino or Sai before they all went home. Well, he could think about that later.

He had other things on his mind like trying to find the perfect gift for Hinata.

* * *

><p>After their dango and tea, Hinata walked back to the compound with Hanabi and their father. She almost couldn't believe that the same man that told her stories about their mother. He looked happy at the way he described each place they passed. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him look this way. Hinata wondered if the change in his behavior had something to do with the elder's declining health. She hoped the elder could be around for one last Christmas.<p>

They greeted the guards as they walked past the gates and over to the garden. Hiashi walked over to the steps before he turned to Hinata and Hanabi.

"Today was very enjoyable. I would like to do this again in the future, unless you have some objections to it." Hiashi said.

Hinata shook her head, only years of manners kept her mouth from falling open. "I do not mind. Do you Hanabi?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I'm fine with it too."

Hiashi nodded. "Very well. Have a nice day and remember Hina-chan, it's best to look for a bigger place now, then scrambling around for one later when the child is months away from being born."

Hinata flushed as she nodded. "Y-Yes father."

Hiashi nodded again before he walked up the steps and disappeared down the hall.

Hanabi giggled as she turned to Hinata. "Does father know something I don't?"

The flush on Hinata's face deepened as she shook her head. "No! I'm not pregnant, but I will be sure to let you know when I am."

"I'm guessing it will be soon."

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi giggled. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I was going to go home and set up the decorations for our tree. Why?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a gift for Konohamaru-kun. Because he always gets me one every year and I never know what to get him so this year I want to get him one okay?" Hanabi added quickly when she saw Hinata's smile.

"Sure, let's go." Hinata said.

"Are you sure? We can always do this tomorrow."

"Whatever is comfortable for you Hanabi."

"Let's do it today before I lose my nerve." Hanabi muttered as she walked over to the gates.

Hinata giggled as she followed behind her. "Alright."

Maybe she could return the favor and tease her sister for once.

* * *

><p>After picking out a few books for Sasuke, Sakura and Ino hung out for a little before she returned home. She decided to stop by Sasuke's apartment first to drop off the decorations. She couldn't believe sometimes that he was back or that he gave her keys to his apartment. They were close to moving in, but Sakura had to reassure her parents that she would be alright. Her parents still weren't sold on the idea of her living with Sasuke.<p>

Sakura sighed softly as she dug around for her key. She hoped they would come around soon. When she opened the door she nearly dropped her bags. Were those the right shoes in the doorway? Her heart pounded as she closed the door behind her. She put the bags down on the floor in the living room before she walked over to the bedroom. Sakura covered her mouth, stifling her gasp at Sasuke's sleeping figure.

He was home.

He was finally home.

Sakura walked over and pressed a kiss against his cheek. She knew he had to be tired after his recent trip to Wave Country. Sakura turned to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She smiled as he tugged her down to the bed.

"Stay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded as she laid down next to him. "Alright."

She could catch up with him later.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned at the contents inside the bag on his way home. He found a few of Hinata's gifts at the craft store like some yarn, new needles, and a few more things he was sure she would like. He agreed to meet with Shino a little later to talk more about gifts. If there was one person who could steer him in the right direction when it came to gifts it would be him.<p>

He looked down and grumbled at the gifts in front of his door. Naruto was pretty sure people knew that he was together with Hinata. He didn't want to be rude, but he thought the gifts would stop by now. Naruto picked them up on the way inside.

"Hinata! I'm home!"

He waited to hear her warm welcome when it didn't come he frowned.

"Hinata?" Naruto walked into the living room and didn't see her. _Must still be out with her family_. He took a seat at the table and pulled out the construction paper, markers, and scissors. At Sai's suggestion he bought some stuff to make a gift. He never made a gift before, he only hoped it would come out alright. Besides, love coupons were easy to make right?

He hoped so.

* * *

><p>I wanted to end the chapter with everything about the day wrapping up. I'm going to dedicate a full chapter to them decorating the tree and house together because I feel it's important. Okay, until tomorrow everyone!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! It was really fun to write that one and a flustered Naruto. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I really wanted to write some NaruHina fluff. It's going to get a bit sad because I always felt that some of Naruto's bad Christmases would come back when he least expected it like most bad memories. Of course, he has a ray of sunshine to help him.

Alright enough rambling let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-does.

Let's start!

* * *

><p>Naruto spread out a few sheets of paper on the table as he tried to decide which colors to use. He noticed that the apartment was silent, but it didn't make him want to get out. A few years ago, Naruto hated being in his apartment after he came home from grocery shopping. He tried to stay out as long as he could, until he was too cold or someone kicked him out. He actually looked forward to coming home and didn't mind the silence. He wondered why it changed.<p>

_**That's because you know she's coming back home.**_

Naruto blinked in surprise at the gruff voice in his mind. _Kurama?_

_**Good to know you remember me pup.**_

_How come you're talking now?_

_**Good to see you too. Isn't that what humans say.**_

_Well, yeah, it is. Are you in the holiday spirit too?_

_**I never understood why humans tried to be nice to each other during one part of the year or spend all their money on useless gifts.**_

_Hey! Gifts are great! _

_**It's great now that you're getting those parcels from that Hyuuga girl. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you act around her. **_

Naruto mumbled as he put his scissors down. _Hey! I think I'm pretty cool around her. Don't tell me you've watched everything._

_**I don't watch you two mate if that's what you're referring to.**_

Naruto's face turned redder and redder. _No! That's not what I mean. _

_**Then what do you mean?**_

Naruto really hated that smirk on Kurama's face. _I mean what have you seen?_

_**The things I've seen has pleased me. That Hyuuga girl is quite kind and very patient with someone as unpredictable as you. That's why you don't mind being here with me in your den because you know she's coming back.**_

Naruto gave a sheepish smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. _I guess you would notice._

_**No, with the way you two act I'm sure everyone can see it.**_

Naruto mumbled under his breath as he picked the scissors back up again. _Is there anything else?_

_**I'll let you know. You might want to put everything up she's coming home.**_

_Oh! Thanks for that!_ Naruto placed the scissors away as he moved to put the markers away next. _Oh, um, Kurama? _

_**Yes?**_

Naruto grinned. _I'm glad you decided to talk to me. _

_**Sure thing pup.**_ Kurama nodded before he yawned and fell back to sleep.

Naruto chuckled as he quickly put the construction paper away. He noticed that Kurama wasn't as restless as before when Naruto wanted to do nothing, but get out of there. Then again Naruto hated Kurama at the time, so it could be that too. He just really hoped Kurama didn't watch them when they were intimate. He didn't want to imagine that whenever they went to bed.

Naruto hid the bag under their bed and walked back to the kitchen when the door opened and Hinata's soft voice came through. "Sorry I'm late!"

Naruto took a seat at the table and flashed her a smile when she walked in. "That's fine. Welcome back!"

Hinata smiled as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Hanabi wanted me to help her pick a present for Konohamaru-kun. We couldn't find one today, so I'm going to help her later on this week."

Naruto smiled as he took her hand and eased her into his lap. "It's fine. How was lunch with your father?"

Hinata settled into his lap and loosely placed her arms around his neck. "It was very enjoyable. He, um, said we should start looking for a bigger place."

Naruto frowned as he rubbed her back. "Why?" He thought the place they were in was pretty big before they decided to move again.

Hinata messed with a corner of his shirt as a soft blush returned to her cheeks. "Um, father said we should look now before we have children."

Naruto flushed a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, wow…really?"

Hinata nodded against him.

Naruto chuckled. "Guess that means I have your father's blessing, huh." He laughed when Hinata squeaked and rubbed her back with a silly smile on his face. They talked about children before and agreed that they looked forward to being parents one day. However, he didn't know that Hiashi agreed with their plan too. Hiashi's behavior surprised Naruto as well. He waited for Hiashi to tell him that he wasn't looking forward to him joining their family, not push them together.

Of course, he wasn't complaining. Although he was still nervous whenever they were in the same room together.

Naruto reached down and tipped Hinata's chin up, until he stared into her eyes. He smiled and rubbed her bottom lip. "We can look when we're both ready. How's that?"

Hinata returned it as she placed her hand over his own. "I would like that." She leaned up and kissed him. Naruto returned the kiss and rested his hand against her cheek. The home he had in mind would be big and have everything they could want. He smiled and pulled her closer in the kiss. He really couldn't wait to look for another house with Hinata.

Hinata giggled as she pulled back from the kiss. "I'm glad that doesn't bother you, but I'm not ready to move yet."

"Me either. There are still a lot of things we can do here."

"Like decorate our tree?"

"Yep!"

Hinata smiled as she got out of his lap. Naruto stood up and took her hand on the way to their tree. Hinata squeezed it when they stopped in front of the boxes that were in front of the tree.

"We have so many decorations I don't know where to start." Naruto said.

"Let's start with the garland then we can do the ornaments." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright."

Hinata squeezed his hand again before she walked over to the box with garland and picked it up. She started on the bottom of the tree while Naruto walked over to the other side to start on the top. He found one of the largest tress on the lot. He bounced with excitement when he bought it home and couldn't wait to show it off to Hinata. Naruto wouldn't forget the smile Hinata gave him when he walked through the door. He wanted to make sure their first Christmas had everything.

When he wrapped the garland around the tree he felt his chest tighten a bit. He couldn't stop thinking back to the time when he was only able to get the smallest tree on the lot. It couldn't even be called a tree with the way the pine needles fell with every step he took, but it was his tree though and he loved it. He didn't have to sneak into the lot or search for ornaments that nobody wanted anymore. He tried not to think about it, but it kept coming back.

Naruto moved to get more garland out the box when Hinata placed a hand on his arm. He turned to her concerned face.

"Are you alright? You're crying."

"I-I am?" Naruto reached up and touched his face.

Hinata took his hands and rubbed them. "Did something happen today?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, today was great. I got Sai a tree with Shino and we went shopping for presents too. I had an awesome day! I-I don't know why I'm crying." He sniffed as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hinata hummed softly as she kissed his hands. "Is it the tree? Should we get a new one?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not the tree."

"Should we return the ornaments?"

"No, those are fine."

"Maybe it's the garland. We can return it and get another kind if it irritates your fingers."

Naruto smiled through his tears. "No, everything is fine and that's it. Everything is fine. I'm so used to everything not being fine that…that…I'm crying and that's not cool. I'm supposed to be cool and I can't stop crying." He laughed softly as he wiped his face.

Hinata reached up and wiped his tears away. "It's alright to cry. Don't worry, you're still cool to me."

Naruto's smile dropped as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her close. Hinata hummed softly as she hugged him back. Sometimes it like everything that happened wasn't real. That it was only a matter of time before Hinata saw that lonely kid who tried so hard to be noticed. Then again she saw him break down during the war and she didn't run away. She wouldn't run away now when he cried in their home, right?

He was right when Hinata hummed softly as she rubbed his back. "It's alright. We can always return to the tree. Don't worry."

Hinata led him over to the couch and eased them down. Naruto buried his face against her shoulder as she whispered to him and slid her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, Naruto sat up and wiped his eyes. Hinata smiled as she placed a hand against his whiskered cheek.

"Feel better?"

Naruto nodded as he placed his hand over the one on his cheek. "Let's go back to our tree."

"You sure? We can always—umpf!" She moaned as Naruto cut her off with a soft kiss. Hinata squeezed his cheek as he rubbed her waist. Naruto slowly broke the kiss, he brushed their lips together before he pulled away with a smile. "I'm ready."

Hinata gave him a quick kiss as they got up from the couch. They walked back to the tree hand in hand and started to decorate it again.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Hinata asked.

"It was great! Sai said that he's going to make Christmas cards for the party."

"His art is always so nice. I can't wait."

Naruto smiled as he reached in the box for more garland. He didn't know how he became so lucky, but he wasn't going to think hard about it. He had the chance to have a great Christmas and he was going to take it. Naruto leaned down and kissed her cheek when Hinata walked past him to get another ornament.

He was going to treat her to anything she wanted tomorrow, starting with a fresh box of cinnamon rolls.

* * *

><p>I hope that wasn't too bad. I always felt that it would take Naruto some time to get over his past Christmases. I also really wanted to write about Kurama too. In a future chapter, I'll show Hinata's past Christmases and some more of the other teams! I do really need to finish my finals. Well until tomorrow!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter is short, but I'm writing this in between breaks of papers. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter I had a lot of fun writing it so I decided to make this one a fluffy one! I can't help writing fluff between these two! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! Tomorrow will have a bit more focus on other couples before we come back to our favorite one.

Alright let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled down at Naruto's face as she ran her fingers through his hair. They had an enjoyable time decorating the tree. It took longer than they thought between their kisses and the way Naruto nuzzled the back of her neck whenever he walked by, but it was fun. She kept an eye on him to make sure that he continued to have fun. It broke her heart when Naruto started crying. She couldn't imagine being alone on Christmas while everyone had fun around her, then again she could. There were many formal dinners where she felt alone while everyone in her family made no effort to quiet their opinions. Things changed, but there were times where she felt nervous whenever she attended a family function.<p>

It was one of her first Christmas where she wasn't nervous. Hinata bought different decorations, made paper snowflakes, and cooked whatever she wanted. It was a bit of an experiment trying out different things, but she was glad she had Naruto as a taste tester. However, she decided to try a new recipe next time, ramen would be the best for tonight. Nothing beat Naruto's smile whenever she made ramen. It made her feel good to know that he enjoyed her ramen as much as Ichiraku's.

After dinner they watched once of the Christmas specials that Kiba mentioned when Naruto feel asleep against her shoulder. She eased Naruto in her lap and slid her fingers through his hair as she finished the program. It wasn't as cheesy as Kiba described, but she knew he enjoyed when things blew up more than anything. Hinata giggled as she trailed her fingers down the whiskered cheek. Her smile faltered when Naruto mumbled and frowned a bit in his sleep.

Hinata hummed softly as she rested a hand against his cheek. "Shh, it's alright Naruto, don't worry."

Naruto settled down as he nuzzled her lap and fell back asleep. Hinata smiled as she pressed her fingers against her lips and pressed them against Naruto's own. They could go to bed when Naruto woke up again. Hinata gently rubbed his cheek again as she looked around the room. She made a note to take many pictures of their Christmas tree with Naruto in front of it. She would take another picture when they had their presents under the tree.

She couldn't think of a better present than having Naruto in her lap in their home.

It was better than any Christmas present she could think of.

* * *

><p>I swear these two are so, so cute! I'll show more couples next week and something with Tsunade in it because I do enjoy her a lot too. Tomorrow might be another short chapter with Team 10 because I love them so much too. Alright, until tomorrow everyone!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Here we are with a shorter chapter that shows fluff with the other teams and their partners. Next to Team 8, Team 10 has always been my favorite. I think that it would take time for Team 7 to be on the same levels as the other teams, but that's just my little headcanon. That is not to be taken as bashing along with Sasuke. I think it would be hard for everyone to accept him back so easily, but they would make the effort. Alright so let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru! We're here!" Chouji shouted as he rang the doorbell again. It was an honored tradition where they would decorate the tree at each other's houses. They always started at Shikamaru's house, then Ino's house was next, then Chouji's house was last. They rotated houses every other year and this year it started at Shikamaru's again. They could start, if Shikamaru would open the door. Chouji rang the bell again before he looked around. "I know he's home, he's probably sleeping."<p>

"Hey, is it alright that I'm here?" Karui said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Chouji smiled. "It's fine! Shikamaru doesn't mind and his mom likes guests."

"No, I mean this seems something like a team thing and I'm not really part of the team or village…" Karui trailed off when Chouji took her hand and linked their fingers together. He smiled as he rubbed her hand. "You're someone special to me that means you're part of our team and village." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You're fine, Ka-chan."

Karui gave a small sheepish smile at her new nickname. She wanted to scoff at it, but when Chouji called her that she really enjoyed it. Karui nodded as she kissed his cheek. "Okay, thanks."

"Yeah, you're very welcomed here!" Ino said as she walked over with Sai. "I had to convince him of the same thing."

"I'm still becoming accustomed to such practices, Ino-chan." Sai said.

"Isn't your team doing something?" Karui asked.

"Naruto-kun is throwing a Christmas party, but I don't think we're doing anything as a team. My meetings with Uchiha-san has been less than ideal, so I'm not sure we're all going to meet before then." Sai said.

"I've been wondering about that. Is he going to show up?" Karui said. She made peace with Naruto after she found out how close he was with Bee. However, the Uchiha was a different story. She didn't mind Sakura either from the few times they met it wasn't bad.

Ino shrugged. "Who knows? I just hope that if he does show up nothing bad will happen."

Chouji remembered when Ino wanted Sasuke to be there more than anything, but since she got together with Sai her attitude changed. Chouji didn't mind if Sasuke was there, but he didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know what to say during the war and he wouldn't know what to say at the party. He was still going to go. He wanted to see Naruto and he would never turn down Hinata's cooking. Still, if anything happened he would be there to offer help if they needed it.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry about it! I'm glad we can finally get back to our tree decorating schedule." Chouji said.

Ino nodded as she smiled. "Me too!"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Shikamaru said in the doorway. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. My mom is out and we were sleeping."

Temari nodded with a light flush across her face. "Yeah I meant to stay up too, but he has this blanket that can make anyone go to sleep not that he needs any help."

"Sometimes I do." Shikamaru yawned again as he stepped to the side. "Welcome to my home Karui and Sai. It's pretty bare now, but we're going to decorate soon."

Chouji and Ino greeted them as Sai and Karui waved at them on their way inside. Shikamaru closed the door behind them as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He had avoided the tree since he dragged it out of the basement. His mom left for Ino's place and probably wouldn't be back, until the morning. She left the minute he bought out the tree, but he felt that it was time to decorate.

Temari walked over and took his hand. "Ready?"

Shikamaru nodded as he linked their fingers together. "Ready."

It would be hard, but he could do it with his team.

* * *

><p>Isn't that sweet! I swear it's quite easy to write fluff with everyone. I'm very sorry for the short chapters, but I hope you all enjoy them. Until tomorrow! Who knows we might have some more NaruHina fluff since I can't get away from them, but who would want to! See you!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I come with another NaruHina chapter because they're so easy to write and I just love them! I can't help it with the fluff they are just so adorable and I love it so much! So have some heated fluff.

Cari- I always noticed that with Team 7. I look forward to Part 3 too because of their adorable children and I would like to see their friendships too.

Alight let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Hinata stirred as she reached to touch the arm around her waist when she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes as she sat up in bed and looked around. They fell asleep a little later that night after they talked and snuggled for a bit. She still worried about Naruto, but her worries eased when they fell asleep. However, they started back up again when she didn't hear the normal bumps in the bathroom. Hinata got out of bed as she slipped into her robe and slippers before she walked out the room.<p>

"Naruto?" She called out when she saw him in front of the tree. Naruto stared at the tree, holding a plate with a cinnamon roll on it and a cup of tea. He turned to her with a sheepish smile.

"Morning!"

Hinata smiled as she walked over to him. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Morning, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just can't stop staring at the tree. I mean, when I got it the guy at the lot couldn't wait to help me or pick one out. The same with the decorations or the garland or even the wreaths we have to put up. I'm able to get everything so easily now that it's kind of hard to believe, you know?" Naruto said softly as he turned back to the tree. He turned to Hinata and gestured to the items in his hand. "Sorry about that! I wanted to surprise you."

"You did?"

Naruto nodded with a light blush on his cheeks. "After helping me last night I wanted to surprise you. So I got up really early and went to the bakery. The chef, Takashi, is really nice and I got to know him a bit while I waited for the rolls to finish. Whoops, I'm rambling, anyway I wanted to thank you because I didn't mean to cry like that and—mmf!" He moaned as Hinata leaned up and kissed him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he kissed her back. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist, but he didn't want to drop the items on the floor. Sometimes he had hard decisions to make. Hinata leaned back as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you so much, but it's no problem. You always help me and I wanted to help you. You don't have to hide anything with me Naruto. You know that." Hinata smiled as she rubbed his cheek.

Naruto's eyes softened as he brushed their lips together. "Hinata…" Sometimes he couldn't believe that he had someone like her in his life. Another change he did not think would happen.

Hinata took the items out of his hands and placed them on a nearby table. "I appreciate the surprise, but there's something else I want first." She turned to him as the blush across her cheeks deepened.

Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, what's that?"

Hinata buried her red face against his chest as he rubbed her back. "Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled. "Hmm? I don't know what you want unless you tell me…" He laughed when she rubbed her face against his chest again. The way she reacted to his teasing was always so cute even when they had the same idea in mind. Hinata looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to snuggle a little more." She whispered as she pressed a kiss against his neck.

Naruto hummed softly as he pulled Hinata closer in his arms. "Hmm, anything else?"

"Do you have to go somewhere today?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Do you?"

"Not today, so I was thinking we spend a day catching up on those specials."

Naruto smiled as he eased her back to their bedroom. "Sounds good. Maybe, you can tell me what you want for Christmas too."

"Maybe…" Hinata giggled as they settled on the bed.

"Maybe…" Naruto whispered as he nuzzled her neck, loving the soft moan that left her lips.

"M-Maybe…" Hinata repeated as she brushed their lips together.

Naruto sighed happily as he looked down at Hinata and brush his fingers against her cheek. "You're so pretty."

Hinata squeaked as she hid her red face in the pillow. Naruto chuckled and gently turned her face away from the pillow and looked into her eyes. "You are, you know?"

"T-Thank you. You're very handsome."

It was Naruto's turn to blush as he shook his head. "I'm not as pretty as you."

Hinata smiled. "You are…" She whispered as she slid her fingers through his hair and leaned up to kiss him. Naruto closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to thank Hinata for last night too. When she offered to talk that night he didn't know what to talk about. His mind went blank for once as he stared into her beautiful eyes as he tried to think of something to talk about. He didn't know how much he would enjoy just talking. Then again he would agree with anything Hinata suggested.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss to stare into her hazy eyes. He rubbed her cheek again before his fingers trailed down her cheek, to her neck, and to her side. "I can't wait to spend the day at home."

Hinata smiled. "Me too."

Naruto returned it as he leaned down and pressed a heated kiss against her lips. There were still a few things he had to do like plan their party, finish their shopping, and set up for it though they could do it later.

There was nothing wrong with taking a day off for holiday planning.

* * *

><p>I'm itching to write a mature scene with them because it would be hot and so, so cute! I'm not sure if I will change the rating, but I think it will happen in the future. Thanks for everything! I'm so excited that my finals will be over soon so I can make longer chapters with them. Until tomorrow everyone! ^_^<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I'm so happy that I'm keeping up with this story. Normally, I peter out around chapter ten because I get so nervous. I'm so glad I kept up with this one and that everyone is enjoying it! I don't know if I got Sakura or Sasuke's voices right, so I apologize for that. It's one of my first times writing them. Well, let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he caressed Hinata's sleeping face. She always looked so beautiful when she fell asleep, not that she didn't look beautiful when she was awake, but her face always looked so peaceful when she fell asleep. He knew how much she worried about him and everyone in her life. Her big heart was one of the many things he loved about her. That he always tried to show her how much he appreciated her care. Naruto hoped he didn't tire her out too much. Sometimes he forgot about his stamina when they were together.<p>

"Should get up…" Hinata mumbled as she snuggled against Naruto's chest.

Naruto kissed her forehead as he rubbed her back. "You can sleep a little longer. It's alright."

Hinata sighed happily as she kissed his chest. "Okay."

Naruto chuckled as he nuzzled her cheek.

There wasn't any other place he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to an empty side of the bed, but the smell of breakfast coming from his kitchen. He wasn't used to such smells coming out of his kitchen. He barely used it when he came home, only to warm up some food he bought from the store, that it surprised him to know that the stove worked. Sasuke got out of bed as he tugged on a robe on his way to the kitchen. He looked around at the paper snowflakes Sakura started along the walls. She even managed to get a tree, though he had a feeling that was Naruto's idea. Naruto always rambled on about trees around this time of year.<p>

Sasuke walked inside the kitchen and leaned against the doorway as he watched Sakura move around the kitchen. He had to admit it was pleasant to have another person around instead of the silence that usually greeted him in the kitchen. He watched as Sakura muttered to herself about gifts, decorations, and trying to come up with an excuse for her parents.

"Tell them that you were staying the night at a friend's place." Sasuke said causing Sakura to almost drop the plate in her hand.

"Oh Sasuke! I forgot to tell you welcome back!" Sakura smiled as she placed the plate on the counter. She walked over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke hesitated a bit before he wrapped his arms back around her waist. He expected her to be mad that he was gone for a while longer than he stated in his last letter, not to be welcomed back so warmly. It was another thing he had to get used to.

Sakura pulled back with a small smile and a light blush on her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded. He placed a light kiss on her lips before he pulled back. "I'm fine."

"Oh, good! Well, I'm sure you're hungry, you slept for a long time." Sakura said as she led him over to the table.

Sasuke nodded as he followed her. "I stayed up so I could make it back to Konoha in around six hours. I didn't want to sleep until I got back." He wasn't ready to say he didn't want to sleep without her yet. However, with the blinding smile that appeared on Sakura's face, he knew she caught it.

"If you're still sleepy you can go back to bed after we eat."

"Alright."

Sasuke looked down to see his favorite food in front of him. He looked back up at Sakura who fidgeted with the end of her sweater. "So, I've been practicing making rice balls with Hinata-chan for a while now. How are they? Are they good?"

Sasuke slowly picked one up and bit into it. He mostly did it for show, a part of him enjoyed the sheepish side that Sakura only showed to him. He hummed as he finished it off and reached for another one. "It's good."

Sakura sighed in relief as she smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad all that work paid off."

Sasuke nodded as he finished the second one and reached for a third one. He didn't realize how hungry he was as he reached for a cup of tea. Sakura reached for her food as they ate in a comfortable silence. It was much better than the anger he felt whenever he walked the streets of Konoha. One of the few times he didn't receive glares or looks of distrust is when he hung out with Naruto. Another thing he noticed was the way the Konoha 11 seemed to avoid him. Well, Ino tried to be nice along with Hinata, but if she was with her teammates they always took her attention away. He'd rather not think about the time he met Sai.

Sasuke could care less about the villagers or his former classmates reacted towards him. He would always fight with Naruto, that would be something that would be as constant as time. However, he found that he cared a lot about Sakura's opinion. One of the few people who didn't let any of the glares bother her when they walked together.

Sakura reached over and placed her hand over his own. He looked up at her as she pulled a strip of paper out of her pocket. "Um, I hope you don't mind, but we're having Secret Santa this year and we put your name in the hat."

Sasuke took the slip of paper and read the name. _Of course, I would have to get a gift for Naruto._ "That's fine."

"Naruto and Hinata are also hosting the party at their place."

"Okay."

"Also everyone is going to be there even Temari's siblings Gaara and Kankuro."

Sasuke placed his cup down as a soft sigh left his lips. That's what he needed to be at a party where only four people would want him there. He looked over when Sakura squeezed his hand.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Don't you want to go?"

"I can always go to the New Year's celebration."

"You want to see the others right?"

"Well, yes, but if you want me here then I'll be here. Wait, are you going to leave soon?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm staying here until after New Year's. I have a small one, but that will only be one day next week."

Sakura settled down in her seat in relief. "Alright, then we can make it right?"

"Why don't you go and I'll wait at home."

"If you don't want to go then we can do something else."

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke." Sakura took a breath and let it out before she started again. "I know that things haven't been easy since you came back. Things have changed, some for the better, while some things have stayed the same. One of those things that haven't change is the fact that I want you to be comfortable. If you don't want to go, then that's fine. I can drop off my gift and we can do something together. If you want to go, that's alright too. It doesn't matter because I'm not letting you be alone during the holiday season."

Sasuke opened his mouth when Sakura shook her hand and rubbed his hand. "It doesn't matter what anyone else says, I'm not going to do it. So whatever you chose to do, I'll be right behind you okay?"

Sasuke had something to say. He wanted her to go out and spend time with Ino and the other kunoichi at Naruto's place. He didn't want her to stay behind while he tried to figure out what people do during this time. Then again he couldn't ignore the content feeling inside him of having Sakura stay with him. Sasuke rubbed her hand back as he nodded.

"I'll think about it."

Sakura smiled. "Great! If you're finished I'll clean these right up and you can go back to sleep." She squeezed his hand again before she gathered the plates and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water when Sasuke reached over and shut it off.

"Sasuke? Mmm…" She moaned when he kissed the back of her neck.

"I don't want to sleep." Sasuke whispered as he trailed his lips along the side of her neck.

Sakura turned around in his arms with a smile. "Oh? What do you want to do then?"

Sasuke smirked as he lifted her to the counter and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and pulled him closer as his hand eased up her shirt.

It would be new having someone in his home, but Sasuke could get used to it.

* * *

><p>"So, you still haven't told me what you want."<p>

Hinata giggled as she finished her second cinnamon roll. "I already have what I want."

Naruto flushed a bit as he reached for another roll.

After she woke up and they took a distracting shower they were able to make it back to the kitchen. Hinata had her legs in Naruto's lap while Naruto rested his hand on her thigh. He was glad that Hinata didn't mind his constant need to touch her. He didn't know how much he craved affection, until they started to go out. He tried to tone it down when they were in public. He knew how much it embarrassed her when he hugged her or kissed her in public. He enjoyed the blush on her cheeks when he took her hand in public though.

"Aww come on, I know there's something."

"Nothing comes to mind."

"You sure? How about a bracelet? A necklace? A book?"

Hinata giggled as she placed some frosting on his lips. She leaned forward and licked it off, moaning softly when Naruto's tongue met her own. She pulled back with a small smile. "Those sound nice, but I'll be happy because it's a gift from you."

Naruto rubbed his red face against her neck. Hinata giggled as she slid her fingers through his hair. There were times where Hinata would be bold and catch him off guard. Her comments always had a way of making him shy. When Naruto's composure returned he leaned up and kissed her cheek.

Hinata smiled as she pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Is there anything you want?"

Naruto blinked in surprise as he pointed to himself. "Who? Me?"

Hinata nodded. "You've asked me what I wanted, but I want to know what do you want?"

Naruto hummed as he rubbed her thigh. When he was a kid what he wanted most was someone to be home with him for Christmas, someone that was happy to see him, someone that lit up when he walked into the room. He found that with Hinata and he couldn't be happier.

"Um, I don't know." He mumbled as he rubbed patterns along her thigh.

Hinata looked up at him as she cupped his cheek. "Is there something?"

"Yeah there was something I wanted for a long time, but I have that now." Naruto smiled as he stared into her eyes. A soft flush went across her cheeks as she brushed their lips together. "Naruto…"

Naruto hummed softly as he slid his hand higher along her thigh.

"I-Is there something else?" Hinata panted. She wanted to know before her mind turned to mush under Naruto's fingers.

"Well, yeah, promise you won't laugh." Naruto whispered.

Hinata shook her head. "Of course not."

"Well, there was this train set that I always wanted, but I couldn't get it. I know it's silly, but I really want that."

"That's not silly. We can go shopping tomorrow."

Naruto smiled before he cupped her cheek and pressed a heated kiss against her lips. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He smiled at the moan she made when he slipped his hand under her shirt.

Naruto knew there was something else he wanted, but he could think about it later.

* * *

><p>I know you're probably tired of me teasing you with such NaruHina goodness, but I'm a tease what can I say? Don't worry though I'll probably write the lemon as the last chapter. The next chapter will deal with more people that I wanted to show how their holiday season is like. Also there might be some KakashiIruka because I do enjoy that couple. We'll see. Until tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Here we are at chapter 16. I can't believe I'm so far in and there are still so many things to talk about! I just love them so much and I still get giddy over the fact that NaruHina are canon like it makes me so happy. Thanks for the good luck with the finals. I can't wait to write a little fic about their adorable children. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites I appreciate it so much! Alright let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Hinata giggled as she rested her fingers against his chest. "We should wash the dishes soon."<p>

Naruto smiled. He gently picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "We'll do it later."

Hinata snuggled into his chest with a happy sigh. "Alright."

After they tested the strength of the chair in the kitchen, they moved to rest on the couch in the living room. Hinata pressed against his side while Naruto had his arm around her waist. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed staying at home so much. Sure, sometimes he played cards with his clones or his friends, but it wasn't the same as having someone next to him. Naruto gently nipped her fingers as Hinata giggled and playfully pulled them away. Naruto pulled them back as he nipped them again.

Hinata laughed. "Naruto! I need a few more minutes."

Naruto chuckled. "I'll try not to get you in the mood again. I just really like your fingers."

"I'm glad."

Naruto nipped them again before he placed them back on his chest. Hinata giggled as she rubbed his chest. Naruto hummed softly as he rubbed her side.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Um, what did you do around this time of year at the compound or with your team?"

Hinata hummed as she pressed her finger against her chin. "Well, at the compound it was always very serious. We didn't decorate, openly celebrate, or talk about the holidays much. Sometimes me and Hanabi would hide ornaments in our rooms, so we had a little game to play. When we got older I would hide her present in my room and she would have to find it." She laughed softly at the memory as her fingers trailed down Naruto's chest.

"We would formally exchange gifts on Christmas and spend an hour with our father before he left to take care of clan business. Afterwards I would spend time with Hanabi and Neji in my room. Neji would have enjoyed this year." Hinata said softly.

Naruto eased her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata buried her face against his chest before she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to change the mood."

Naruto shook his head as he kissed her forehead. "No need to apologize. I really miss him too. You know, he didn't have a poker face."

Hinata gave a small smile. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Whenever he came over to play cards we always knew when he had a good hand because he'd get this pleased look on his face. It was so funny when we called his bluff."

Hinata giggled. "I didn't know that."

"You guys didn't play cards?"

"We were going to after…you know…"

"Oh…yeah…"

Hinata sighed softly as she rested her cheek against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat keeping the most of her sadness at bay along with Naruto's hand rubbing her back. Hinata made peace with Neji's death over their calm years after the war, but a small part of her still blamed herself. If she had been fast enough she could have knocked those logs away and Neji would be here today. Everyone assured her that it wasn't her fault, but it wasn't so easy to believe that. Her heart clenched at the thought of Neji's team. She made a note to visit Tenten sometime in the week.

Naruto placed his finger under her chin and tipped her face up. His stomach tied in knots at the tears in her eyes. He didn't like it when she cried. Naruto rubbed her cheek before he dried her tears. "Hey, I'm sure Neji wouldn't want us to be sad. We'll just have to celebrate harder for him."

Hinata nodded as she reached up and place her hand over his own. "We will. We have to catch up on _your_ celebrations too. I know there's a lot you want to do."

Naruto gave her a soft smile. He still didn't know how to react to her big heart and the small gestures of love without feeling tears prick in his own eyes. He nodded as he kissed her cheek and slid his fingers through her soft hair. Hinata hummed softly as she rested her cheek back against his chest.

They would have to visit Neji soon.

* * *

><p>Sai opened his eyes and sat up in bed when he didn't feel Ino's arm around his waist. Normally Ino was pressed against him or she sprawled over him in the morning. It made getting his sketchbook a bit difficult, but he enjoyed it. The experience of sleeping with someone that wasn't part of the mission was pleasant. Their sex was very pleasant too, but he had to remember that it was considered rude for him to mention it aloud. There were still many rules he had to learn, but with Ino's help he would catch up.<p>

Sai got out of bed and noticed one of his shirts missing. He wondered where he put it on his way to the living room when he found it on Ino. Ino stood on her tiptoes to place an ornament on the tree. She stepped back and nodded at her handiwork when she almost bumped into Sai.

"Oh! Morning Sai!" Ino walked over and kissed his cheek. However, Sai couldn't stop staring at the tree. He took Ino's hand as he walked over to it and checked out the different branches with decorations on it. Each decoration was different, but it went along with the tree. Sai remembered the night he sat up with his brother when he found a book about holidays that Danzou didn't throw away. They stayed up for most of the night talking about how they would spend their holiday. Now he didn't have to dream about it anymore.

"Sai?"

Sai looked over, noting the concern on Ino's beautiful face. "I'm sorry Ino-chan. I just never saw this before."

"The tree? I know we should have did it together, but I wanted to surprise you. I'm…" Ino trailed off when Sai wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you…thank you so much…" He whispered.

Ino smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "You're welcome."

Sai buried his face against her shoulder. He wasn't used to the emotions going through him whenever he saw the tree or woke up in the middle of the night to Ino who saw him, not a replacement for anyone else. He bit his lip, but it didn't keep his tears at bay. Ino hummed softly as she rubbed his back.

It seemed so strange that he didn't have to dream about it anymore.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked up as she traced patterns on his chest. "I'm sorry, did you have another question for me?"<p>

After they calmed down Hinata and Naruto almost dozed off, but they fought back sleep to talk a little while longer.

Naruto nodded. "How do you celebrate with your team?"

"We go over to Kurenai's house and have a gift wrapping party. We bring our gifts and spend a day hanging out with each other while we wrap them with Kurenai-sensei and her daughter."

"How is it like?"

Hinata nodded. "They tease me sometimes, especially Kiba, but the time we spend together is fun. How do you celebrate with your team?"

"Um, I'm helping Sai because he's still new to everything, but we haven't done anything as a team in a long time…" Naruto trailed off as he absently rubbed her back. He couldn't remember the last time he did anything with his team. They did things now because Sasuke was back, but most of the time he spent it with Sai. He tried to spend time with Sakura, but she was always really busy or didn't want to meet for ramen that day. He wanted to do something like that with his team, though he didn't think it was a good idea for Sai and Sasuke to be in the same room together. He started to get lost in his thoughts when Hinata's soft lips against his cheek bought him back.

Naruto looked down at her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that! I was just thinking a little."

"That's fine. I just hoped I didn't upset you."

"Of course not!" Naruto grinned and pressed kisses against her cheek.

Hinata laughed. "I'm glad. Um, what were you thinking about?"

"Maybe I can do something with my team this year. I know Kakashi-sensei might not be able to join us, but maybe when he's over Iruka's place we can do something. Can you help me think of something?"

"Yes I can. It sounds like fun."

Naruto grinned as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Hinata hummed softly as she kissed him back.

It would be a long shot trying to get Sai in the same room with Sasuke or be around Sasuke without them arguing, but he could do it.

* * *

><p>I think it would have to be small outings before they're friends again because I'm sure they're close due to their children. Not to mention the past that they had to work out. I do like to think that with time Team 7 could work on their friendship again. So just a little babbling to end the chapter. Glad to know many people are on board with the lemon. Writing fluff with them is just so much fun. Alright see you tomorrow!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Here I am again celebrating the end of my semester with a longer chapter! Oh and before I begin I must give credit to an awesome person on tumblr who let me write their idea. Thank you so much chubbyanimedork! The minute I saw that post I knew it would be the best way to end this chapter. Hope I did that idea justice!

Cari: That's true I can imagine that Sasuke and Sai's first meetings were less than ideal. I'm sure they would get along in time or be very polite to each other.

Alright, let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes as he yawned and scratched the back of his head. He didn't know when they dozed off, but after they talked about a few different ways he could spend the holiday season with his team they fell asleep. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he took so many naps, but didn't feel drained afterwards. He leaned down to nuzzle Hinata's hair when he noticed she was gone.<p>

"Hinata?" Naruto mumbled as he got up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen to see her rummaging around in the fridge. He grinned as a wicked idea came to mind. He eased over to her and placed his hand against her behind. He chuckled at the squeak he heard and the red face that look up from the fridge. "Naruto!"

"You're just so cute, Hina. I can't keep my hands to myself."

Hinata giggled as she shook her head and closed the door to the fridge. "Well, your hands will have to wait, until after I cook dinner." She walked over to place the items on the counter when Naruto walked behind her and placed his hands on her lips. He loved the way she leaned against him as he moved close to her ear. "Aww, not even a few minutes?"

Hinata let out a soft moan as she tried to focus. "A-A few minutes always lead to a few hours." She turned in his arms and leaned towards his ear. "When I'm finished with dinner you can have me, but we do need to eat."

"I know what I can snack on…" He whispered as he leaned down to nibble on her neck.

"Mmm…Naruto…" Hinata moaned softly as she slid her fingers through his hair. She turned towards his ear with a soft sigh. "How about this? When I'm finished, we can eat, and then take a bath together."

"I like that." Naruto tipped her chin up and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Hinata leaned into the kiss with another moan as her hand rubbed the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto lingered on her lips before he pulled back and brushed their lips together. "Okay, I'll let you cook now. I'm going to see what's on TV okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Okay."

Naruto kissed her cheek and flashed a smile before he walked out the kitchen. Hinata watched him disappear into the living room before she turned to the counter with a light flush across her face. He was always such a tease! Of course, she loved it, but she wanted to tease him back. Hinata thought about the different ways she could do it when she caught Naruto looking at her at the corner of her eye. She grinned as she let the corner of his shirt slip off her shoulders. When she eased out of his arms to use the bathroom before she made dinner she put on one of his shirts. The shirt was hidden behind the apron, but she let it show.

Hinata giggled at the heated look in his eyes before she turned back to the food.

She loved when she could tease him back.

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked out the window as she watched the snow fall slowly to the ground. She remembered when she hated this time of year. It always reminded her of the things she lost and the different traditions she wouldn't get again. Baking cookies with Dan, fighting with Nawaki over the star, taking a drink with Jiraiya, and different things that she wouldn't get again. She spent many times of the year too drunk to even notice anything. Well, besides the debts she racked up, but that was something that happened year around. When she became Hokage she buried herself in work and anything else that came her way. It wasn't until a few years ago that she started to appreciate the holiday season.<p>

It started when Naruto left a gift on her desk. It was a small toy slug that had her smiling for hours on end. Then Sakura gave her a small spa kit that had lotion and similar items aimed at relaxation. It seemed that she started to receive even more gifts from people in the village. Cards from relieved families, presents, and even well wishes. On top of Shizune's gift of a scarf and glove gift box it left her smiling for hours. She forgot how good it felt to help someone as a medic nin. She forgot the warm feeling that passed through her when she found out the ointment she made helped someone. When she returned to Konoha she found out that her deep seated passion for medicine was under all those years of sadness and frustration.

She didn't think she would be celebrating Christmas during peace time, but here she was.

Tsunade only wished that Jiraiya could join her.

"Hi! Sorry, I'm late I had to make sure that Kakashi got the last documents before I left. How are you Tsunade?" Shizune said as she took off her scarf and sat down across from her.

Tsunade smiled. "It's fine. I know how busy you are around this time of year. I'm doing pretty good, just trying to think about what I need to get for everyone's gifts."

"Yes! We have enough money for that this year."

"Like how you have enough money for Genma's gift?"

Shizune hid her red face behind the menu. "Tsunade!"

Tsunade laughed as she reached for the sake bottle.

She had a feeling the holiday season would only get better.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stared at the tree as he gripped the star in his hand. It was always his dad that put the star on top, not him. He enjoyed the tree decorating session with his team and their significant others. He was ready to go over to the Akimichi's house for the traditional baking session where Chouji's mom baked so many goods that he had enough to last him for about two weeks. He couldn't miss this year, not when Uncle Chouza needed them this year.<p>

It wasn't hard. All he had to do was reach up and put it on top of the tree. Then why couldn't he do it?

Shikamaru continued to stare at the tree, until the doorbell rang.

""Got it!" He called out as he walked over to answer it.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, oh, we're going to walk over with my mom. Hope you don't mind." Shikamaru said as he stepped aside to let her inside.

Temari shook her head. "I don't mind. I like your mom."

"My worst fear realized."

"Oh ha ha." Temari smiled when she saw the smirk on Shikamaru's face. She shook her head on her way to the living room. She nodded in approval over their work on the tree. It turned out better than she thought, except for the empty spot at the top of the tree. Temari looked over at Shikamaru who hadn't put the star down since she walked in the room. She pointed to the top of the tree. "Aren't you going to put it up?"

Shikamaru nodded. "In a minute, it's just, well, my dad always did it. It just seems odd to do it alone, you know."

Temari softened as she nodded and turned to the tree. In Suna, they only started to celebrate the holiday season. Thanks to Gaara's assistants his office was always decorated and festive. Kankuro helped out with the designs and Temari was in charge of setting up the present area. They didn't have many trees in Suna so they cleared an area in the living room to set up gifts and make it look very festive. Temari wondered how Gaara and Kankuro were doing this year without her, but she knew they could manage. There was someone else that needed her help.

Temari reached over and placed her hand over the one that held the star. Shikamaru looked over as Temari flashed a smile. "Why don't we put it up together?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Okay."

He leaned up as Temari moved up on her tiptoes to place the star on top of the tree. She linked their fingers together on the way down when she turned to him. "How was that?"

Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Temari squeezed his hand as she kissed him back. Shikamaru broke their kiss after a few seconds and pressed their foreheads together. "It's great."

Temari smiled. "Good to know."

Yoshino wiped the tears away as she watched from the doorway. She walked over to let Shikamaru know she was ready to go, but stayed quiet when Temari helped him place the star on the tree. She knew it was a rough month after the loss of his father that she worried he wouldn't be able to go forward. She had a few worries about Temari and if she would be able to help it. It looked like she didn't have to worry much anymore. Yoshino walked back into the kitchen to give them a little more time.

They were known to be late anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tenten, I was wondering if you were hungry. Tenten?" Lee asked as he walked into the kitchen. After they finished decorating the tree Lee stayed the night. He stayed a little bit longer than he planned. He asked her if it was alright, but Tenten didn't seem to mind. In fact, it felt like she didn't want him to leave. Not that he wanted to return to his apartment anytime soon. Training could only keep his sadness about Neji away for so long.<p>

Lee eased over to Tenten and moved the empty glasses to the sink before he closed the sake bottle. He didn't like that Tenten tried so hard to drown her worries with alcohol even if he knew the reasons. He couldn't do something like that. It was too dangerous, but he made sure to watch Tenten to make sure she didn't drink too much. When he cleaned up the kitchen Lee walked over to Tenten. He tried to shake her awake, but she didn't budge.

"Tenten come on I can take you to bed. Tenten…" He sang as he shook her shoulder. Tenten mumbled and turned to her head to the side. Tenten wasn't going to move anytime soon. Lee gently picked up Tenten and carried her to the bedroom. It wouldn't be the first time he had to carry her to her bed or even back to her place after an intense training session. Lee eased her beneath the sheets. He turned to get her garbage can, in case the alcohol came back up in the middle of the night.

Lee placed it next to her as he turned to get some water when Tenten mumbled his name. "Lee…d-don't go…please…" She whimpered softly as she curled up on the bed and reached around for him.

Lee could get some water later. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Tenten settled down when Lee took her hand. He hummed softly as he brushed a few hairs away from her face.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Get your youthful sleep."

* * *

><p>"Ahh…Hinata that feels great…" Naruto sighed softly.<p>

Hinata smiled as she gently massaged his shoulders. "I'm glad you're enjoying it so much."

"You're fingers are always so great." Naruto sighed as Hinata moved up to massage his head.

After much teasing Hinata finished dinner and they were able to eat. Well, it was more they fed each other in between kisses and Naruto's teasing fingers, but they managed to finish dinner. Once they were finished they walked to the bathroom to take a bath. They always took showers together due to their schedules. It was one of their first times taking a bath together. It was better than they imagined.

Naruto leaned back against Hinata's soft chest as her fingers worked out tensions on his head and along his shoulders. Hinata's fingers could find spots that he didn't know existed. He let out another relaxed sigh as she rubbed along his head. Hinata hummed softly as her skillful fingers moved down his neck and over to his shoulders. Her wonderful voice with her amazing fingers was such a nice way to end things after dinner. It was much better than the way he used to end his days and he knew the person that made it better.

Naruto turned around moving the water around the tub as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his face against her neck. Hinata squeaked at the sudden change. She wondered if there was something Naruto wanted when he nuzzled her neck with a happy sigh. Hinata smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Naruto."

"Hinata." He whispered as he closed her eyes and took in her fresh scent.

They had to get out soon. It wouldn't be long before the water in the tub would cool and pruned their skin.

Then again it wouldn't hurt if they stayed in the tub, in their own little world, a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Once again thanks chubbyanimedork for the idea that led to the end of this fic! I really had fun writing Naruto and Hinata's day together at home. They're so cute that I hope to be able to do it again even though I have more points I want to hit like Naruto asking for the ring design, some more team 8 interaction, and talking with Iruka. But that's a chapter for a next day. I'll see you tomorrow!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if this feels off I just finished my last thing for the semester and I was pretty tired then my normal nervousness about the chapter came up because I rarely finish stories and I really want to finish this one. I do hope this chapter works. I think I'm going to go ahead and make Shino and Kiba a couple. I can't help it they're so cute!

Alright let' begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Naruto mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes to Hinata's smiling face. He smiled back as he rubbed their noses together. "Good morning."<p>

Hinata giggled as she reached up and touched his cheek. "Good morning."

Naruto placed a soft kiss on her lips, loving the way Hinata kissed him back. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a relaxing day and night. After their bath they talked about anything that came to mind before they fell asleep. The last time he could relax so much Jiraiya was still around and they took a trip to that hot springs in that village. Naruto had to remember the name of it so he could take Hinata there one day.

"We have to get up today don't we?"

Hinata nodded. "I told Hanabi I would help her find her present then I'm off to wrap gifts at Kurenai's house. How about you?"

"I told Iruka-sensei we would have lunch then I wanted to hang out with Sai for a bit. I know Sasuke's back, but I'm sure he wants to spend time with Sakura-chan today. I think we're going to meet later on this week though."

"That sounds nice. We, um, should probably get up."

"We should."

When they made no move to get up they started laughing. Hinata up and kissed his cheek. "Five more minutes?"

Naruto nodded as he kissed her nose. "Five more minutes."

He hated that they had to get up and go soon. He enjoyed their day together at home and hoped they would be able to do it again soon.

* * *

><p>"Man they sure celebrate Christmas differently in Konoha that's for sure." Kankuro said as he looked out the window.<p>

Gaara nodded. "Temari said it would be colder than in Suna. I noticed there are many different lights around too."

Gaara and Kankuro arrived into town a few minutes ago to check into the hotel and spend some time with Temari, Naruto, Lee, and the other Konoha 11. Gaara, along with the other Kages, were invited to a holiday party as a way to solidify the bonds between the five nations. Gaara didn't mind. It would be his first time celebrating the holiday season with friends. He gave a small grin at the thought of going to a Christmas party. He was never invited to a Christmas party before so he bought a lot of gifts. He hoped Naruto and Hinata wouldn't mind.

"This will be the first time I've worn a scarf during this time of year." Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded. "It will be a first for me as well, but I'm sure it won't be too cold." When the carriage stopped at the village gates he got out and held his hand to catch the snow. It was much different than winter time in Suna. It rarely snowed and the temperature rarely dropped though the weather wasn't too unbearable in Konoha.

"Let's go check in. I'm sure the Hokage is waiting for us." Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded. "After that we can go find Temari after."

"Yeah not to mention drop off all these gifts."

"Maybe I should get some more."

Kankuro bit back a chuckle. "The cart behind us is full. I'm sure we're fine."

Gaara nodded. "Okay, well, let's go check in."

"Sure thing. So what kind of holiday foods do you think they'll have here?" Kankuro said on their way to the tower.

"Hmm, I think Temari recommended a soup shop not too far from here." Gaara said.

Gaara hadn't told Naruto or Lee that he was back in town. He knew their reactions would be very enjoyable.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got it. I really got it." Naruto said in awe as he stared at the train set in his bag.<p>

Hinata smiled. "I told you it wasn't silly and that we would get it tomorrow, um, today."

After an enjoyable breakfast they started on their first thing for the day which was getting Naruto his train set. He knew they talked about it, but to actually go and get it was something he didn't think would happen. He looked back in the bag again before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't have to buy it I could have got it."

Hinata shook her head. "I didn't mind."

"Are you sure because…"

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped walking as he turned to Hinata. Hinata smiled as she took his hands and looked up at him. "I don't mind buying this for you or the other toys we got today. I have a few things that you won't know what's inside, until Christmas. There's nothing wrong with wanting a toy or me buying something for you. I wanted to."

Naruto swallowed as he looked into her eyes. To see the truth and sincerity there almost made tears prick the corner of his eyes. Sometimes he didn't know how to respond to Hinata's open show of affection. The fact that she wasn't ashamed to buy him a toy or even be with him still surprised him from time to time. He expected her to be irritated at wanting such a childish thing, not look forward to getting it. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, Hinata always meant her word, it still didn't stop the warmth in his chest to swell. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Hinata flushed lightly as she hugged him back. "You're welcome."

Naruto leaned back and gave her a blinding smile. "I can't wait to open this!"

Hinata giggled. "We can spend the day putting it together."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he took her hand and walked down the street again.

Hinata nodded as she linked their fingers together. "Yes we can."

They talked about their plans for Christmas as they walked back to drop off their gifts before they separated to do their things for the day.

* * *

><p>Shino checked back to make sure that the gifts he had were accurate when he heard a knock on the door. He adjusted his glasses on the way and opened it to see Kiba and Akamaru on his doorstep as Kiba adjusted the bag of gifts in his hand.<p>

"Hey Shino!"

"Hello. You're here earlier than usual." Shino said as he stepped aside to let Kiba in. He walked over and rubbed Akamaru on the head before he closed the door.

"I thought we could hang a bit before we go over." Kiba said. He placed the bag of gifts down by the coffee table in the living room before he took a seat on the couch. Shino leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "You're still worried aren't you?"

Kiba smirked. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"When it comes to Hinata you can't."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong. I know that's Naruto's friend and teammate, but what if Sasuke does something? I can't shake the feeling that if he does something then Naruto won't do anything about it."

Shino's eyes softened behind his glasses as he walked over and took a seat next to Kiba. He knew that Shino quietly watched Hinata, Kiba was much more outspoken about it. They both watched over her since the first time they met and Hinata nearly ran away from them. They were proud of the woman she became and the confidence she finally found inside herself. When Naruto finally noticed her they were so happy that Hinata found happiness with the man she crushed on since they were children. They may have trusted Naruto and knew he would do anything to keep her happy, they didn't really trust Sasuke.

Shino reached over and rested his hand on Kiba's shoulder. He knew it would be the easiest way to get his attention. "I know you're worried about the party. I know you think that Naruto won't do anything when I think he will. No, I'm sure he will. I do not think Naruto would let anyone, including Sasuke, insult his home or Hinata. I've seen him come to her defense when others have talked about her when she's not around. I don't think we have much to worry about. If anything does happen we'll be there to be help Hinata if she needs it, but I'm sure she'll be able to handle it." He gave him a small grin. "She's not that scared girl anymore."

Kiba chuckled as he nodded. "I know, I guess I feel I have to do a little extra since Neji's gone, you know?"

"I know, but we don't have to worry anymore."

"Never thought we would be giving her to Naruto so soon."

"She's not leaving forever. We can always visit her and she'll always be around when we need her. It's not like you to worry so much."

"Hey! Shut up! Someone has to." Kiba mumbled.

Shino chuckled as he sat back against the couch. "We still have a few hours before we're due over Kurenai's house what do you want to do?"

Kiba shrugged as he rested his hands behind his head. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Shino nodded as he turned the TV on and leaned against Kiba's shoulder. Kiba smiled as he closed his eyes.

He saw the way Naruto looked at Hinata when he thought no one was looking. He had to admit it was cute and gave him more chances to tease Hinata. Maybe he could let it go. Maybe he could trust Naruto.

Maybe for once during the holiday season they wouldn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow will have some cute interactions from Iruka and Hanabi and Kurenai too since I know she would be so happy about Hinata and Naruto getting together. I'm just so excited about everything. I thought I had lost track on the story when I found my notes and everything is going well. I'm really trying not to bash any characters so I hope it comes off that way.<p>

Oh and I have a poll in my profile for my next NaruHina story, but it will have to be after NaruHina month. I'm doing that during the month of January so the sweetness continues!

Until tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that these chapters too so long after hanging out with my friends, it was family time, and then more family time, but I finished this chapter and hopefully I'll be back on track soon! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! It makes me so happy to know how many people love this story! Alright I'll replace the author's note with this chapter. Also don't forget to vote in the poll!

Alright, let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

(*)

After she kissed Naruto goodbye Hinata met Hanabi in the marketplace to find a gift for Konohamaru. Hinata had to admit it was funny to watch Hanabi flustered when she showed her different gifts and offered suggestions. It was fun to be the one to tease Hanabi for once.

"So, what kind of gifts does Konohamaru give you?" Hinata asked. She giggled at the blush that spread across Hanabi's cheeks as she thought back. "Um, little things like keychains, bookmarks, and he gave me a cup once." She walked over to a group of mugs as she picked one up. "Do you think he'll like a mug?"

Hinata hummed as she looked at it. "Maybe. Is it something he likes?"

Hanabi bit her lip as she turned the mug around in her hands. "I think so, well, I don't know. I'm sure he wouldn't like it!" She placed the mug back down before she stomped over to the other shelves.

Hinata bit back her laughter as she followed behind her. "I don't think he'll hate it. He'll probably really enjoy it."

Hanabi shook her head. "He's always getting me awesome gifts. I have to get him something good too."

Hinata smiled as she watched Hanabi look through different things. To think a few years ago, she was so serious, now she acted closer to her age. It was nice to see her sister flustered over picking out a gift for Konohamaru, not future clan business. She felt good that she could spend time like this with Hanabi again and not worry about disappointing her.

"Hey! Do you think he'll like this?" Hanabi held up a mug in the shape of a monkey.

Hinata couldn't hold back her giggle as she nodded. "I think so."

It felt good to be a big sister again.

(*)

Naruto walked towards the familiar path towards Ichiraku's as he thought about what he could do for Hinata. Since they moved in together she's been so understanding with him. Anytime he made a mistake, like the time he overloaded the dishwasher, she didn't yell at him. Hinata helped him clean it up and showed him how to do it. The time he went shopping and picked up his old groceries, she returned to the store with him to get some proper food. When he invited Kiba and the others over, they talked that night about inviting guests in advance, but she wasn't angry with him.

Sure, they had their little disagreements. Sometimes Naruto could be too protective while other times Hinata found it difficult to say no to taking on more shifts at the hospital, they still made it work. He thought back to the train set sitting on the floor by the tree and how they spent time walking in the toy store. A place that he couldn't go inside for so many years were welcomed to him. Though he knew if Hinata wasn't with him, his visit wouldn't be half as fun.

Naruto wanted to do something nice for her, but what could he do? He racked his brain to come up with something when he noticed a familiar smile and wave.

"Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he waved back. "Iruka-sensei!" Although it's been years since Iruka was his official teacher it was still kind of weird to call him by just his name.

Iruka chuckled as Naruto walked over to him. "It's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"It's good to see you too! I've been good, really good. I'm on break and it feels good to be home."

Iruka's smile softened when he heard those words. He couldn't remember the last time Naruto enjoyed being home, but he knew the reason he was so happy. He nodded as he took his seat in the booth next to Naruto. "I agree. I always enjoy my break from grading so many papers. I might need Shino's help again to get through them all."

"Shino? I didn't know he worked in the academy."

Iruka nodded. "Oh yes, it happened one day when Hinata was busy with the younger children while Kiba gathered the kunai for the class. We were understaffed that day, due to final repairs to the village, when Shino offered to help me grade. He's very good at it. He's good at keeping the children from destroying the classroom when I have to step out for a few minutes."

Naruto chuckled. "I didn't know he was good with kids."

Iruka smiled. "It may not look like it, but he's very good." He gave his order to Teuchi before he turned to Naruto. "Since we're talking about Shino, let's mention the rest of his team. How are you and Hinata?"

Naruto couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face. "It's going great! We've been decorating our apartment and getting gifts and yesterday we spent the whole day at home!" His goofy grin softened into one a bashful one. "Everything has been going so well I even got invited to the family dinner at the compound."

"Naruto! That's great!" Iruka grinned as he clapped him on the back. "Hiashi does not take that invitation lightly, to be invited is quite an honor."

"I know! But I don't know how to act at something so fancy. What if I mess up?" Naruto said softly as he bit his lip. His biggest worry was doing or saying something that would make Hiashi mad, or worse, embarrass Hinata. He looked up when Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, you'll be fine. I take it that's been worrying you for a while, hasn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, yeah, it's been in the back of my mind."

"I have no doubt that you'll be amazing at that dinner. If there's one thing I know Hiashi hates it's people who aren't true to themselves. If you show Hiashi how sincere you are about Hinata then I know everything will go fine."

Naruto grinned. Iruka still knew how to help him when he was troubled. "Thanks! I'll try not to be so nervous." His mouth watered when Teuchi placed their food in front of them.

Iruka chuckled. "Anytime. Yes, try not to be."

Naruto laughed as he reached for his chopsticks, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice next to him.

"I heard this place was pretty good. What do you think?"

Naruto turned to Gaara and Kankuro next to him. He shouted happily as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders. "Gaara! Kankuro! I didn't know you guys were in town already."

Gaara nodded with a small smile. He grew used to Naruto's shows of affection. "We got in a little while ago, but we wanted to get something to eat before we visit Temari."

Naruto pouted. "Aww, are you sure we can't hang out today? How long are you going to be here?"

Gaara chuckled. "We promised Temari we would hang out with her for a bit, but I'll be free in the afternoon after my meeting tomorrow. I'll be here, until Christmas. However, I have to go back to Suna for the New Year."

Kankuro nodded. "The Kazekage does have to welcome the New Year, after all."

"We'll be here to celebrate Secret Santa. I'm not familiar with the rules, but Matsuri explained it to me before I left." Gaara said.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Did she come with you?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head. "While Kankuro and I are away she watches over Suna with the rest of my administration team. I know she'll do a good job though."

Kankuro smirked. "You do trust her the most."

Gaara coughed to hide the embarrassment blush that inched across his face.

Naruto gave a mischievous smile as he nudged Gaara's side with his elbow. "Are you two getting close?"

"They're nearly inseparable." Kankuro said.

Naruto laughed. "Well…"

"Let's order something now." Gaara grumbled as he looked at the menu.

Naruto laughed when he remembered Iruka next to him. "Oh! Sorry about that! Gaara, Kankuro this is Iruka-sensei my teacher that taught me pretty much everything."

Iruka chuckled as he got up and bowed. He straightened up with a smile. "It's an honor to meet the Kazekage and his assistant."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to meet the person who Naruto has told me about before."

"Yeah, Naruto has talked about you a lot, it's nice to meet you." Kankuro said.

Iruka squeezed Naruto's shoulder before he got back on his stool. "I'm curious to know how Suna is this time of year."

"It's much warmer than this and it still only gets really cold at night because of the desert." Kankuro said as he started to explain Suna around the holiday season while Naruto described the menu and his favorite types of ramen. Sitting down with his old teacher and two friends while he ate ramen was a great way to have lunch.

Besides, teaching Gaara about ramen was fun.

(*)

"I really hope he likes this." Hanabi said as she looked down at the bag of assorted things she bought.

Hinata nodded. "There are many things for him to choose from. I'm sure he'll love them all."

Hanabi sighed as she pressed the bag close to her chest. "I hope so. Maybe a bag of little things is better than a bag with something big in it."

Hinata smiled. "I don't think he'll care about the size of it as long as it comes from you, he'll enjoy it."

Hanabi giggled as she nodded. "That's true, I guess I never thought about it like that before. I have no idea how to do these things, but I'm sure you do, right?" She snickered at the flush across Hinata's cheeks as she nodded.

"Well, I-I wouldn't call it experience…"

"It is though! I've seen the way Naruto-kun smiles at you, he looks really happy. Konohamaru-kun says that Naruto looks like he ate the best ramen ever when he talks about you." Hanabi laughed when Hinata tried to hide her face inside her scarf.

While she had no doubt that Naruto talked about their relationship among their friends it still made her heart beat a little faster to know that she put that look on his face. That he was excited to be with her, spend time with her, and maybe spend their life together soon…

Hinata flushed deepened as she almost became lost in her mind again. "I'm very happy about that."

Hanabi laughed. "Aww how cute!"

Hinata wanted to hide her red face somewhere. Well, it was fun teasing Hanabi while it lasted. They talked about different things while they walked back to the compound. They weren't able to talk about things like their hobbies or their favorite foods due to their schedules. They enjoyed having the time to talk about whatever came to mind. It made the walk to the compound shorter as they stopped in front of the gate.

"Well, I should probably go wrap these up." Hanabi said.

Hinata nodded. "It's almost time for me to head to the wrapping party."

"Okay, well, thanks again for the help."

"Anytime."

Hanabi placed her hand on her gate when she turned back to Hinata. "Hey, can we, um, hang out again?"

Hinata smiled as she walked over and hugged Hanabi. "Of course, we can. Just let me know when you want to and we can have lunch or hang out sometime soon."

Hanabi hugged her back with a blinding smile. "I can't wait!"

Hinata giggled as she hugged her back. It wasn't long before Hanabi pulled back and gave Hinata another wave before she disappeared behind the gates. Hinata waved back as she watched Hanabi go into the house. She greeted the guards before she walked away, wiping the corner of her eye. There was a time when she didn't think Hanabi would respect her again, let alone ask her to hang out, now they spent more time together and she couldn't ask for anything better.

A smile stayed on her face as she walked through the marketplace. It was a faster way to get to Kurenai's house that wasn't too far away from one of the local markets. On her way she passed the lingerie store when something caught her eye. She stopped as she saw the display of nightgowns in the window. Hinata normally walked the other way so she wouldn't have to pass by it. The idea of wearing something like that around Naruto would distract her all day. However, she really liked the idea of dressing in something outside of her normal dressing style for Naruto.

Hinata checked her watch. She had enough time to get what she wanted and make it to Kurenai's house.

With a light blush across her face she walked into the store.

Hinata couldn't wait to surprise him.

(*)

I have plans for the last chapter! Big plans for each couple in the story so I might have to right that soon so I'll have some time to post it! I hope that I can post the remaining chapters I need so I can be caught up. Thank you so much for you kind words! See you tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Back to updating daily I really do hope I can finish this story by Christmas if not well, there might be some fluff a little time after the holiday season. XD Hope you don't mind! I'm so looking forward to NaruHina month in January! It's going to be so much fun! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm trying to explain a few couples here because I didn't expect Chouji/Karui, but I think it's cute all the same.

Alright let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Karui sighed as she flipped through the recipe book that Chouji's mother let her borrow. Chouji's mother was a very nice woman, so Karui didn't see the book as a sign that she needed to cook, but she knew she didn't have the same skills as Ino, Yoshino, or even Shikamaru. He didn't cook much, but he knew not to let anything burn. Karui made gingerbread men although they were a bit burnt around the edges with lop sided frosting smiles. Still, Chouji enjoyed them, and that's what counted. Her slightly burnt food did bring them together.<p>

Sometimes Karui couldn't believe that Chouji ate the food she bought for the party to celebrate the end of the war. She knew her noodles were slightly overcooked, her pie burnt a bit, and the treats from Kumo could have been better, but Chouji ate it. It led them to talking about the difference between sweets in Kumo and the ones in Konoha. She didn't think she would enjoy a conversation about dessert so much. Karui was supposed to return to Kumo, but she decided to stay in Konoha as a representative. Besides, Konoha wasn't that bad.

Karui hummed as she turned a page when she felt Chouji's arms around her waist. She laughed softly as she turned to him. "What's up?" There were things that made Konoha better.

"I don't know if I have everyone's gifts! I got Lee for Secret Santa and I don't know what to get him. Then there are gifts for Ino, Shikamaru, Aunt Yoshino, Aunt…" Chouji trailed off when Karui placed a hand on his arm.

"You're not stretching yourself too thin are you?" Karui said.

Chouji stopped rambling as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"We've done something every day this week. I know I'm new here and I don't want to step on any toes, but are these the traditions or something else?" Karui said.

Chouji buried his face against her neck. "You can see through me that easily, can't you?"

"Well, it's getting easier." Karui gently took Chouji's head away from her neck as she turned in his arms. She placed her hands against his cheek as she rubbed the design on it. "If there's one thing I know about you it's you want to make sure that everyone is having a good time. While that's great I don't want you to wear yourself out."

Chouji placed his hand over the one on his cheek. "But it's the first year we're celebrating Christmas without Uncle Shikaku and Uncle Inoichi. I just want to make sure that Shikamaru isn't smoking a pack a day anymore and Ino is getting out of her room. Then there's Aunt Yoshino and Ishiko, we don't want them to be alone either. I just want to make sure that they don't lock themselves away either. You don't know Aunt Yoshino I've never seen her so quiet before."

Kauri hummed as she rubbed his cheek. "I take it her and Nara-san used to argue a lot."

Chouji smiled. "Yeah all the time!" He chuckled before it trailed off and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I just feel kind of bad because I still have my dad and they don't. I know if they knew Shikamaru and Ino would get mad, but it still doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it."

"Chouji you shouldn't feel bad about that." Karui leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "When we fought in the war we all knew the consequences. I knew it, your friends knew it, your uncles knew it, and your aunts knew it too. It was something we couldn't avoid no matter how hard we tried. I know it hurts for them and you to not have them around, but their sacrificed didn't go in vain. I'm not saying stop what you're doing, because it's nice, just don't forget to take care of yourself too. Okay?"

Chouji stared in Karui's eyes as he thought about her words. He didn't think someone like Karui would like someone like him. She was direct and didn't take nonsense very lightly. He was soft compared to her, but she liked his kind ways. Chouji thought the nights he spent making sure his friends were alright irritated her, but that wasn't irritation. She was worried. Chouji smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He chuckled at the surprised sound she made before she rested her head against his chest.

"Okay, I'll remember to take care of myself Ka-chan. Don't worry Ino and Shikamaru have taken me out to barbeque many times this week!" Chouji pulled back as he placed his hand against her cheek. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

Karui nodded with a light flush on her cheeks. "No problem, someone has to look after you."

"I'm glad it's you."

Karui placed her embarrassed face back against his chest as Chouji laughed. She grinned against his chest.

Staying in Konoha was a great idea.

* * *

><p>Hinata squeaked as she noticed the time on her way to Kurenai's place. She didn't expect her shopping trip to take so long or for her to run into Ino in the same shop. Ino wanted to help Hinata so that meant she had to get measure then pick out different outfits along with matching accessories then shoes since Ino said that shoes made the outfit. It took her much longer than she thought. After she said goodbye to Ino, she rushed to their apartment to hide her purchase in a place Naruto wouldn't look. Next she picked up the gifts and ran out the door.<p>

Hinata picked up her pace as she checked her watch again.

She hoped she wasn't too late.

Hinata turned the corner when she spotted Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. Before she could call out their names Akamaru barked and ran over to her. Hinata met him halfway and rubbed behind his ears.

"Hello Akamaru, are you ready to wrap gifts?"

Akamaru barked as Hinata laughed.

Kiba laughed as he walked over to join them. "Hey good to see you!"

Shino nodded. "Hello, Hinata."

"Hello Kiba, hello Shino, I worried I was going to be late." Hinata said as they continued the path to Kurenai's house.

"Nope. We were on our way too. We would have been there earlier, but we got wrapped up in a TV show." Kiba said.

Shino nodded. Well, that was partly true, Kiba could be very enthusiastic sometimes. Shino was thankful for his high collar.

"I was hanging out with Hanabi. She wanted to find a present for Konohamaru-kun. It's so cute." Hinata giggled.

"As cute as you and Naruto?" Kiba teased, laughing at the way Hinata still flushed. That was something from their childhood that would stay the same.

"Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed. "What about you and Takumi-chan?"

"Oh yeah, well, we're not doing anything right now. She's going to be back in town for the holidays though so I was thinking of hanging out with her for a bit. You guys can join us if you want?" Kiba said as he looked between Hinata and Shino.

Hinata nodded. "Sure, I'll be free at the time."

"As will I." Shino said.

"Can Naruto join us?" Hinata asked.

"I'm seeing him more than the times he would train with us." Kiba teased.

Hinata puffed her cheeks out a little. "He hung out with us before we started dating."

"I know, but we didn't have to see him fawn over you like a puppy." Kiba laughed.

"Kiba! He doesn't do that. Does he?" Hinata giggled.

"Oh boy, look at what I started." Kiba said as Hinata shook her head. While they talked Shino paid attention, but a stray thought lingered on Takumi.

He knew about Takumi she was a very nice girl that reminded Shino of the Inuzuka's love of dogs. He didn't know what he had with Kiba as he never gave it much thought. The whole thing started one day after a stressful mission when Hinata crashed at Kurenai's house and Kiba decided to stay with Shino that night. They were able to work out their frustrations and lingering adrenaline from the mission. After that it sort of became a thing between them. If Kiba needed some relief after being frustrated about something he found Shino. On the rare occurrence that Shino grew frustrated he sought out Kiba. It was something that they didn't tell Hinata. While they knew she wouldn't mind, they didn't know how to bring it up. Well, it was something he could think about another day.

Shino left his thoughts as they arrived to Kurenai's house. Kiba continued to tease Hinata behind him as he pressed the doorbell. They heard the little feet of Mirai with Kurenai's steps following behind her.

Kurenai opened the door with a smile. "Hello everyone, I'm glad you could make it.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Mirai said happily as waved. She made a beeline to Hinata as she giggled and picked her up. "Hi Mirai-chan! Are you going to help us wrap gifts?"

Mirai nodded as she settled against Hinata's chest. "I am Nata!"

Hinata laughed as she walked inside. Shino grabbed her bag of gifts as Kiba followed. Kurenai walked over to Akamaru and placed a plate of treats down in front of him. She rubbed his head before she walked back into the house.

Kurenai walked into the living room as she looked at her students. The gift wrapping party was something Kurenai created as a team bonding exercise. Before that Hinata could barely speak two words to Kiba or Shino. Kiba kept messing with Shino while Shino ignored them. When they came over her house the first time Hinata was so shy, Kurenai thought it would take the next year to get her to open up. It took a few hours, but by time they left Hinata could talk to Kiba and Shino without hiding while Kiba and Shino actually got along with each other.

Now Hinata played with Mirai and didn't hide behind her jacket. Kiba still teased them, but in a more playful way than before. He had calmed down a lot since he first joined their team. Shino talked more and handed Mirai some paper to play with while she was in Hinata's lap. From the news she heard from Iruka, things between Hinata and Naruto were going well. Kurenai was so glad Hinata stepped up and told Naruto how she felt. At the same time she was glad Naruto finally noticed her. Kiba was doing well in his training and Shino was good at the academy.

Kurenai couldn't be prouder of her former students. She smiled as she walked into the living room and took a seat in the nearest chair. "So, how are things?"

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino started to tell Kurenai their week while Mirai played with the paper.

It looked like it was going to be another successful party.

* * *

><p>I hope I was able to capture Karui's voice and her motivation quite a bit. I looked up a name for Ino's mom since I couldn't find one on the wiki. I looked up Mirai's name on the wiki. About the KibaShino I thought that would be a good explanation for it. As you can see I love Team 8, but I do have some plan for Team 7 too. That will be for tomorrow. As for what Hinata bought that will be revealed later on in time. Alright see you tomorrow!


	21. Author's Note 2

Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the lack of chapters, but I've been busy with New Year and Christmas stuff. The original plan was to have this finished by Christmas, but that didn't plan out like I thought when I missed the day then had problems catching up. If other don't mind having a holiday fic after the holidays then be on the lookout for more chapters along with my story for NaruHina month that will follow the prompts picked out for the month. Thanks for the reviews and messages everyone!

I will finish this story there are five chapters left and there are still some things I want to finish. I'm not going to start the New Year with another unfinished story.

Thank again!

Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
